


The Love Of A Father

by Cloud Walker (FassTDriver), FassTDriver



Series: Fluffly Reylo/Reyben AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Ben is baby, Character Death, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Fluffyfest, Poe doesn't want the baby, Poe is crappy, Rey and Poe are a thing at first, Rey is preggers, Some storylines will be adapted to fit the narrative, Suicide, There will be Porn, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, did I mention it's fluffy?, not Ben nor Rey, porn is always needed, somewhat slow burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 33,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassTDriver/pseuds/Cloud%20Walker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FassTDriver/pseuds/FassTDriver
Summary: Ben is pining, as usual, over Rey, his secretary. One day he asks a question he's been meaning to ask for a long time and her answer catches him off guard. But then he will become the answer she needs.





	1. She Was One Among Many

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elizabeth Lensherr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Elizabeth+Lensherr).

Ben Solo sensed that something was wrong in the life of one of his administrative secretaries. And he knew not because she was one of his most efficient secretaries, no. But, because it was her, her name was Rey Johnson. A twenty seven-year-old woman, who worked in the headquarters of his automotive manufacturer company in central New Jersey, for about two years.

She attracted him from the beginning, and he always looked at her differently. He analyzed her and also formed a special friendship with her. a unique and complex bond. Ben's father, Han, who sometimes left the company in his son's hands, used to tell him sarcastically when he had just hired her:

\- You are in trouble son!! that girl named Rey.... you like her a lot!!

Ben always denied it. It was not in his nature to openly admit his feelings. He was somewhat shy, introverted and quite lonely and only with Rey did he open up a little more. Every time they stayed the long nights checking stock and doing paperwork for the company, he started long conversations with her. And he tried his hardest to always send everyone home early so it would be just them in the office.

She was a serious woman , perhaps too mature and preocupied for her age, but extremely kind and attractive. Brunette, feminine, very clear and beautiful eyes, slender and not o tall and tremendously proportionate. He chose her two years ago when she applied for the secretary possition. Many women, perhaps even more qualified than her showed up, but he knew from the beginning that she would be the one.

He did a thorough examination to further extend the time they spent together in the office. He didn't know if it was a crush, but whatever it was, he was interested from the beginning.

And it hurt a lot, when one of the first days of work, when they were leaving the offices, she seemed to be in a hurry ... and that's when Ben noticed the super modern model car that came to pick her up. And that car had as a driver a very attractive and wealthy man... or so it seemed to Ben

Well ... She had a boyfriend. It was a frustration, but ... he would not turn back. He had hired her and she had been his secretary for two years. Once, on those long nights of business balance and boring paperwork, Ben told her as casually as he could manage:

\- Let's hurry, because your boyfriend will come looking for you soon.

She did not deny that the man in the car was in a relationship with her. She accepted then, that she had a boyfriend. And once again ... ... Ben felt frustration.

That night at home Ben was very quiet, not that he was very talkative, but he used to talk a lot with his mother. He lived with her since his father died suddenly. However, he kept his bachelor's apartment, a simple apartment, considering the enormous fortune of the Solo family. Ben's father was a hard-skinned and well-trained business man. And his, made of sacrifices, sweat and tears, was as succesful as one could expect.

Ben had inherited that talent, nobody was more skilled than him at the time of doing a business. In the year and a half he had been president of the company, he had tripled the income with which his father left him.

Ben was a very tall man, his hair was luscious black silk, and given his 35 years of age, his body was still sporty, since he never missed the gym. But, in his own opinion, he was nothing near handsome or interesting. He believed that he was not the type of man for whom a woman would turn her head in the street, but he was mistaken without a doubt.

Maybe his beauty was not the typical one, the one that is obvious, but his demeanor, his masculinity and those deep brown eyes that seemed to look into people's souls made up for any other possible defect. His gaze had an inexplicable charm, something hidden emanating from within Ben.

\- Ok... tell me now. - Ben heard his mother say, as she entered the room where he read the newspaper

\- I don't know how you manage to know everything that happens to me mom - Ben said putting aside the newspaper.

\- I gave birth to you honey. A grimace from you tells me what kind of problem afflicts you

\- This is a different problem mom.

\- Love problem maybe?

\- Let's say ... something like that. - He grimaced with his mouth.

\- The usual girl? Your administrative secretary?

Ben had not hidden his love for Rey from his mother. Why would he? His mother was one of the few people with whom he expressed himself with complete confidence. Only with her did he open his heart.

\- Yes. The same - he confessed looking his mother in the eyes

\- Her name is? ... I just don't remember treasure!

\- Rey Johnson

\- And what's the problem?

\- Something's happening. I don't know what, but it is obvious that something is happening in her life. She is a kind, humble woman ... - his eyes lit up - She is great and very pretty.

\- And she has a boyfriend and that makes you jealous. Am I right?

\- It's just that .... the boyfriend doesn't come looking for her anymore

\- Ah ...

There was a silence.

\- What do you think of that Ben?

\- I don't know. I work with her every day, but I don't really know anything about her life, only that a man came to look for her every night in his car and now he doesn't, and she's absent. As if her soul was not in the same place as her body.

\- And you haven't asked her about him?

\- No. Sometimes, when we leave work I invite her for a cup of coffee.

\- And she accepts?

\- Not always. And when she accepts it is a silent affair, as if she were far away from everything.

\- Ben ... you're too in love with her

Ben nodded. His gaze was thoughtful and reflected a sharp pain deep inside his soul.

\- But son, if she has a boyfriend, even if they are having a bad time now….

\- I know, mom, I know - he admitted and his pain became even more evident.

\- Treasure ... - Leia took his son's hand to give him strength

\- It will go away I guess - Ben said releasing his mother's hand trying to hide his suffering

\- Go away? Considering how hard-headed you are? I don't think so.

\- It's what scares me the most, that this love will never go away.

\- Tell her. Be honest with her.

\- Knowing that she is in love with another man? - he asked discouraged - That would be coercing her

\- Do you know who that man is?

\- Yeah. He's a Dameron, son of one of the owners of the largest real estate agency in the city.

\- I see. That young man has a bad reputation.

\- That is what I fear. That he has made her fall in love and then he won't marry her

\- And what do you know about her?

\- Well ... she appeared among all the candidates for the position of administrative secretary and as soon as I saw her, I felt the imperative desire that she be the chosen one. She speaks several languages, she is no fool. I would say that she is very cultured. I noticed that she had never had the need to work before, but for reasons that I don't know of, she did at this stage of her life. I guess she lost the train at some station and that little Dameron fellow fell in love with her.

\- And now he doesn't love her anymore.

\- I don't know. I haven't dare touch that issue with her when we have coffee after work.

\- You consider her a good woman apparently

\- Very good woman. The best one.

\- And she considers you her friend?

\- Rather as her boss, but it's clear that she is grateful to me for choosing her among so many other women. I'm a good boss for her… but nothing more. - The latter he said with enormous bitterness.

\-----------------------------------------

Rey thought that when she was 12 she loved her grandmother Maz Kanata - Johnson. Now she no longer loved anyone. She was at that moment waiting for Poe. She had called him. And the matter was pressing. When she explained to Poe what was happening, he told her he would think about it and had not returned. That's why she called him. And now she was waiting for him there, in the portal of her house.

A huge, old house, in which she lived with her grandmother since the accident that ended her parents' lives. It was a regal house, and his grandmother did not want to get rid of that house that had belonged for many generations to them, even when in order to maintain it, one had to exhaust oneself almost to dead.

And it was Rey who, against her grandmother's wishes, sought employment. Seeing that the economic situation was unsustainable, Grandma Maz finally accepted. Her grandmother did not realize that glamor, wealth and her famous last name had died along with her husband the diplomat.

Rey, on the other hand, realized many things. Life, at first, and despite the lack of her parents, was beautiful. She had good friendships because Grandma kept them. But almost everything was already running out, and only her salary and grandmother's pension maintained an image that was a pure lie.

And on top of that, grandmother told her: Matching with the Dameron family will give you everything that life has taken from you. Ha! The Damerons were carefree, especially the "young man" of the family, which was loaded with money, but also prejudices.

Rey ran her hand through her dark hair nervously. At the moment she wasn't going to tell Grandma anything. She would not understand. This should be fixed between her and her boyfriend. Her grandmother would never accept the situation unless it was covered with a marriage. For Rey, the lack of her boyfriend that week meant a no or a hesitation, and that disarmed her. But she wanted to hear it from his own mouth. She needed to know clearly what to expect.

Suddenly, Poe's luxury sports car appeared on the street, and she left the portal when she saw the car. And she climbed on it as soon as he stopped.

\- I received your message a little late - he said clinging to the steering wheel

\- I left the message at your home

\- You shouldn't have - he frowned. - You know that my family is not aware of my relationship with you.

Rey thought about how they met, how they started, how everything got complicated. Grandma wanted her to frequent the jet-set and she got it. She was a good woman but she was attached to her prejudices, her past, her splendor, that no longer existed after her husband died, but she wanted to keep alive with fallacies.

Fallacies that Rey accepted, until she realized that she could not continue. And then Poe appeared, son of a wealthy family with history, like the Johnsons, which, for grandmother, was like wining the lottery.


	2. The Check

It was a pretty casual encounter at a party, a greeting, a few words and nothing else, but Poe Dameron managed to get her number and called her the next day, and they had a date. And they continued the relationship after that. 

Admittedly, that is fair, Rey did liked Poe, and she had good reason: a little olderer than her, nice, knowledgeable about the world, in a good economic position, friendly, smiling, good looking and above all with an impeccable upbringing and without prejudice ... at least at the beginning. And she fell. 

Now she realized her mistake, her lack of character to face grandmother, but now nothing was worth such reproaches. Now the important thing was what she should repeat to Poe. Because she had told him a month before. Time was pressing.

Grandmother didn't know because, despite everything, Rey loved her and did not want to give her a headache, at least not yet. Unconsciously she was hoping that her partner, if Poe could be called that, gave her the solution she needed.

\- Let's see - Dameron said with a rather tired accent - We have already talked about this matter and I've given you my opinion. It is easy to get rid of that. An abortion and done. Nothing has happened here.

\- I will not abort.

\- You won't? - he exclaimed alarmed.

\- No - she repeated firmly

\- I hope you don't think I'm going to recognize that kid as my own when he is born - He said angrily - I don't feel like getting married yet and when I do I still don't know who my partner will be. I warned you Rey, I warned you.

\- Well something failed - Rey said sarcastically

\- I think that with that child you intend to catch me

\- I am not going to marry you - she said without altering her voice and sure of herself - but I do want you to know that I will do my best to have my son.

\- Don't become the martyr!

\- No martyr, no nothing. I just hate the idea of destroying something we created together.

\- Look, I don't know anything about those kinds of responsibilities. And I assure you that if what you want is to blackmail me it will go wrong. My parents, even if you tell them, they won't accept you. And I live divinely as I live, without nightmares, without responsibilities ...

\- Like a parasite - she cut him

\- A matter of appreciations. I live happily and I have everything I could wish for. A marriage would be a nightmare, an obstacle. And let me tell you - he sweetened the voice here, which caused a chill in Rey, who thought Poe was practically a psychopath - that to have that child by yourself, is a very strong burden. Between you saying that the son is mine, and me denying him, I win. Look at us! - he laughed mockingly - You are a perfect nobody and I am the son of a rich family, of important people. Look, don't hurry. If you want, I give you money, that I have left over, you abort, and then everything is quiet. We can remain friends, even lovers if you want

\- So I would be your whore

\- Don't be an extremist. My "sentimental friend" sounds better

\- Just die - she didn't even get upset by saying this

\- Wow! You are very angry! - he laughed - But think, I give you a magnificent solution. Moreover, if you want I rent an apartment for you alone, I give you money and my ... well ... Friendship. That's a lot you know?

\- You are a piece of shit - she made the move to get out of the car but Poe stopped her

\- Would you rather go through the shame of having a child while single?

\- That is no longer a shame. There are lots of women who have children because they want to and don't need to get married.

\- But your case is different. Those women you are talking about are rich, they are covered by money, fame, power. Or they are simply liberal and untraditional. You don't have any of that - he stressed the last words.

Rey knew it. But she also knew that she hated the moron who was once her boyfriend.

\- Look ... this things you have to take them realistically Rey - Dameron said again - I have a splendid monthly budget and if you want I'll share it with you. Have the kid if you like, although thinking this well, it is best to make it disappear. I would take you to the hospital myself. It's an easy process, you don't even feel it ... and everything remains the same.

\- And when you decided and your parents gave their blessing, you would marry a wife of your rank - Rey said, trying not to kill him with her own hands

\- Well, I didn't finish any career. I am free to work or not. I depend on my parents for everything, and although they give me a great pension, given the social life I have, it is not enough for me. But if you want I'll share it with you so that everything stays the same.

Rey did not cry. She had long learned to stop crying.

\- I don't want to hear you anymore. That is, I called you to confirm what your absence all these days ago gave me to suspect. I don't agree with anything you say. I don't want your money, nor will I abort, nor do I want to see you anymore

\- Rey! Don't be stupid! Come back here!

Without a word, she turned and entered her house. Poe watched her enter, furious. Then he started the car and went home too. He arrived at his house, closed the door behind him and leaned against it. He took a deep breath. Once. Twice. Three times. Finally, he began to walk down the long hallway that led to the living room. 

While walking he was thinking about what had happened. To his mother he did not dare to say such things. She was very stiff minded, very old fashioned and had great ambitions for her son regarding marriage. 

But Poe knew that his father, regardless of his marriage, made his side life with the women he wanted, and in a way, in sexual matters they were complicit. In addition, and this was the most important thing for Poe, his father was the one who handled the most money.

He stopped before reaching the living room. His mother couldn't see him that way. She always knew when he was upset. He turned and went to find his father at work instead. Once there he entered his father's office. The old man, who was looking at some papers, looked up when he heard him enter. As soon as Poe stopped at the desk, his father looked down again and asked:

\- How much? - his son only entered that office in search of money

\- Something happened to me dad - Poe said in a voice not so firm

\- Things happen to all of us, but everything is fixable. Tell me anything - he said without looking up from his papers.

\- I have ... well ... I had a girlfriend.

Mr. Dameron looked up immediately. He laid the papers aside and crossed his arms on the desk.

\- Does your mother know?

\- No. I mean ... she knows that I see someone but she thinks it's a fling

\- And it is not?

\- It was. But the thing got complicated.

\- In what sense?

\- Take a guess ...

The father frowned sharply, while clenching his jaw tightly. I guess it. He immediately pulled a checkbook from a desk drawer

\- How much does it cost you to get rid of the little sucker that causes you nightmares?

\- I fear it is not money ...

His father cut him dry

\- You sound like a child! EVERYTHING is arranged with money. Everything is sold. Everything is bought. And the more money one has, the easier it is to buy everything - he said it with total conviction.

\- Father. She says she won't abort.

Barry Dameron laughed. A sarcastic laugh

\- They all say the same thing to catch a husband, but seeing that you do not respond, she will not bear that burden. Tell me now, how much?

\- To buy Rey Johnson... A lot!

\- She is the granddaughter of the dead diplomat, isn't she? I knew her grandmother Maz when she traveled and triumphed with her husband in high society. The worst thing that can happen to a woman like that is that the husband dies and with him the prestige and money. Maz remains attached to her habits, which are already ridiculous.

\- Rey is not like her grandmother. She doesn't give a damn about the aristocracy.

\- But she does care for the money.

\- Not even about that I'm afraid.

\- Well, worse for her. She will hit a wall.

\- But Dad…

Mr. Dameron had a lot to do and he rocked the pen and checkbook in his hands impatiently

\- How much?

\- A lot if we want this to be left behind.

\- Well let's give her a lot. The first and most important thing is your freedom. - he wrote a check - will it be enough?

\- Dad ... this is a fortune! - he said with surprise

\- Slips are paid like this, or are paid differently. Money serves to take out nightmares. And try not to let your mother know anything about this, because she won't like it

\- Thanks dad - Poe said softly with resignation

\- Also ... try to keep this from happening again Poe. These things cost too much money. Convince her to abort, and the matter will be over. What's more ... don't give the check to her directly. Put the check in an envelope and send it to her. But not at her home. It could open by her grandmother. The less contact you have with her, the better.

\- No no. Off course. 

\- Send it to her work, with the agency messenger. We will clarify that he must deliver it in her hand and that will be all.

\- I tell you the truth, dad ... I don't think Rey will accept the money.

\- Then she is a fool. And as a fool she will be left with the child, without money and without you. But don't worry, she will accept. As if I didn't know how women react in such cases! - he laughed

\- Dad for God's sake! - Poe said looking at his father in disbelief and anger - How can you be so brazen!? So shameless!?

\- Shut your mouth! - Barry shouted loudly. - Now deliver that envelope and stop getting into trouble, useless idiot!

And again, as always, Poe found himself obeying his father, although in his heart the oppression continued to grow, and no check would alleviate it


	3. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive props to my darling beta @Nancylovesreylo!!

Ben was checking stock and doing paperwork with an obviously distracted Rey. Despite the problems she was facing in her personal life, Rey was still trying to fulfill her job duties to the best of her ability. There was almost no one left in the building, and they were in Ben's office doing the last balance check up. That was when a messenger asked permission to enter the office.

“I'm sorry. Come back tomorrow. It's too late and I have no time to respond right now,” Ben said kindly.

“The envelope is for Miss Rey Johnson,” said the messenger.

“You can hand it to me, I’ll give it to her.”

“I'm sorry. It says ‘deliver in hand.’”

“Rey, there’s an envelope for you,” Ben said, turning to her.

Rey got up from her chair near the desk and walked to the messenger. Ben watched her as she received the envelope, turned it around without opening it and asked, 

“Do you need to wait for an answer?”

“No miss.”

“Well, thanks,” Rey said as the messenger turned and left.

She turned and went back to the desk where Ben was. She sat down and continued with her work. Ben, somewhat confused, asked,

“Won't you open it?”

“I have to finish this,” she said, pointing to the papers before her.

“It’s from your boyfriend ... right?” He could have slapped himself for asking such a personal question. What was wrong with him?

“It looks like it is.”

“Have you left him?” Ben asked before his brain could catch up with his mouth. Seriously, what was wrong with him?

“I don't know,” she said, looking up from the papers, a melancholic look in her eyes.

“I mean ... as he doesn't come looking for you like before… I was curious.”

“It's true.” And as if she didn't want to keep talking about it, she said, “The balance is ready then. Will you check it?”

Ben approached. The balance could not interest him less. His eyes could not be torn from the sealed envelope on the desk. ‘Dameron Real Estate Agency’ it read. That meant it was from the boyfriend.

“The balance is perfect Rey.”

“Good. I'm leaving then.”

“Wanna go for a coffee?” he asked hurriedly. He needed to be with her a little more.

“Yeah ok.”

“Let’s go then. And don't forget the envelope. I’m sure is your boyfriend asking you to forgive him.” He said it and immediately thought he should shut up.

“It's possible.”

“You're mad at him, right?” Ben asked as they entered the elevator.

“Yes,” she said dryly.

“Won't you open it?” he asked, anxiously looking at the envelope in her hand.

“Later.”

“In your house?”

“Perhaps.”

“In the cafeteria?”

“Ben, why are you so worried about me opening this letter?”

“Sorry. I am meddling in your affairs,” he said, lowering his head with some sadness.

“No, it’s ok. It’s just that ... some things are happening to me,” she said lowering her head too. Looking for someone to trust. “Serious things.”

“You are very much in love, aren't you?”

“I'm not in love. Love died. That is part of the problem.”

Ben was startled but tried not to let her notice his emotions. He just allowed her to continue speaking. Anything he said could destroy the confession and he needed to know. They were already entering the cafeteria, not very populated at that time of the night.

“There?” Ben asked, pointing to a corner table.

“Yes.”

“Will you open the envelope?”

“I will have to do it sometime.”

“If you prefer to do it alone …”

She didn’t answer. She just followed Ben to sit at the chosen table. A waiter asked them what they wanted to order.

“Two strong black coffees,” Ben said, and the waiter nodded and went in search of the order immediately.

“Ha!” Rey exclaimed when she opened the envelope and saw its contents, but in her expression there was no joy, but a mixture of disbelief and contempt. She handed the check to Ben.

“And what does this check mean?” he asked without understanding.

“My pregnancy.”

Ben choked on his coffee.

“Your ... pregnancy?” He swallowed hard. “And you get paid for it?”

“To destroy it.”

“And will you destroy it?”

Rey shook her head as she tore the check apart. Then she threw the pieces to the ground.

“Rey ... that's a fortune,” Ben said in astonishment.

“Yes, but in exchange for what? To…”

“To destroy your child and forget your relationship,” Ben interrupted her, trying to assimilate the situation.

“I don’t want that. I will never kill my baby.”

“And Dameron?”

Rey looked at the floor where the check bits swirled.

“He is that. A torn check, nothing more.”

“You’ll have the baby then?”

“Of course. I destroyed that check and with it my past.”

“And are you sure that past won't come back?”

“Something that has died can't return.”

Ben reached across the table and gently grabbed Rey's hand. She thanked him for comforting her by looking him in the eye. She looked at him with those very clear hazel eyes that he adored. Rey opened her fingers to let Ben's pass between them. They intertwined their hands tightly, while their eyes remained fixed on the other's. Finally he asked, 

“Will you tell your grandmother?”

“Not before I have no choice.”

“And then?”

“Then she will hate me.”

“For not having an abortion or for not marrying Dameron?”

“Both at the same time,” she said as her hazel eyes dampened.

Ben was breathing with a lump in his throat. What could he say at that moment? So many things. Important things. And he said the most important of them, even if it was hard for him and his voice was hoarse and his breathing difficult. He took courage and spoke.

“Rey ... marry me.”

“What?” she said, choking a little with her coffee.

“I love you.”

“Is that ... me ... how?” She couldn’t speak due to the blunt confession.

“I love you. I love you,” Ben said, this time more firmly.

“Love me?”

“From the day I chose you as my secretary two years ago.”

“Oh Dear God! God!” Rey repeated.

She then rested her head on her trembling hands.

“Is what I just said so terrible?” Ben asked, feeling devastated. He was sure she hated him.

“No! I didn't want to hurt you. It’s just that ...!” - She took a deep breath. “I must go. I appreciate your kindness but …”

“It is not kindness Rey. I love you.”

“Please ... don't repeat it. I must think.” She stood up.

“Well ... I’ll take you home then.”

“No, thanks. I'm going alone.” She turned around and left.

Ben watched her disappear down the street. His eyes glistened with tears. Suddenly, he went back into the cafeteria. He picked up the pieces of the check, threw them back in the envelope, paid for the coffee, put on his jacket and quickly got into his car.


	4. Love Me Later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nancy you're my angel

Since he was driving and she was walking, it was Ben who first arrived at Rey's house. He waited until she appeared around the corner and then got out of the car.

“Sorry,” he said as she approached him. “I need to tell you something.”

“Tell me.”

“Look,” said Ben showing her the envelope. “I picked up the pieces of the check.”

“Do you want me to cash it?” Rey asked startled.

“No, of course not, but I must tell you something and I hope you understand what I mean. When large amounts of money are handled, and I tell you from experience, one sometimes does not know if they are cashed or not. I would advise you to return the pieces. Put them in a new envelope and send them to the Damerons. So they know you didn't take their money.”

“Do you suppose that if I don’t return it, it would go through as if I had cashed it?” Rey said, somewhat confused, “I’ve never had so much money in my life. My family used to be rich but it all disappeared when I was very young.”

“But the Damerons have money to burn and on their bank accounts balance, it won’t even be noticeable if you collected the money or not. It happens when many businesses are run and large amounts of money are handled. I tell you from mere experience.”

“I see. Give me the envelope and I’ll return it.”

“Do you want me to return it for you?”

“It's okay, I got it. Thank you.”

“As for what I told you in the cafeteria ... Think about it… Please,” Ben said softly.

“You are a very good man Ben, and I thank you for your concern. But I’ll have my baby alone. You don't have to be burdened with us.”

“And leave you alone with all this?” He shook his head. “Besides, according to how everyone talks about your grandmother, I don't think she will accept you with a child while being single.”

“The salary I earn from my job is enough to rent a small place and support my baby and myself.”

“And when the pregnancy is so advanced that you can't work? When you need to clean, cook, wash, iron, plus care for the baby? And when you go back to work, who will you leave the baby with? Your grandma? The father?” Ben asked wryly. But he bit his tongue when he saw large crystalline drops running down Rey's cheeks. “ Sorry. I had no right to make such a comment.”

“Don’t apologize. I know you're right but …”

“Look Rey, I don't ask for love if you don't feel it. Just let me help you. Make things easier for you.”

“Would you feel satisfied giving your name to a child you know is another man’s?”

“That is enough for me. Having you close is a gift to me. I have no such prejudices. For me, feelings are more important than everything else.”

“I thank you but …”

“You will be alone, and it will be very painful at times. I could not bear to see you like this.”

“Ben,” Rey said, taking his face with both hands. “I don't love you. I thank you and I consider you the best person in this world, but I have been so disappointed, so hurt that ... I don't think I can love again for a long time. Maybe never.”

“I’ll risk you loving me ... in a long time,” he said with a sweet and charming smile that marked two cute dimples in his cheeks.

“Do you realise what you risk? What you expose yourself to?”

“Yes I do. And I don’t care. If what stops you is that you still love Poe and expect him to come back …”

“Never,” Rey said sharply. “Towards him I only have negative feelings.”

“Well, what stops you then?”

“I think about you. About your sacrifice.”

“Don’t think about it.”

“Ben, think for a moment. You give me all your love, and what do I give you?” 

“Your company is enough for me. That and the baby that I will love as my own.”

“But you give a lot of yourself and I …”

“I would give it all for you Rey. All I have. All I am.”

“I'll think about it. I swear I'll think about it,” Rey said after a long pause.

\------------

“How long you took today!” Grandma Maz said when she saw her granddaughter enter.

Rey took off her coat and put her handbag on the clothes rack next to the door. Then she approached the old woman and kissed her as usual.

“How cold you are!” said Maz taking Rey by the cheeks. “I left the food in the oven. Did your boyfriend bring you home?”

Rey played dumb. She went to the kitchen and brought out the tray with her food. She began to eat but the nausea prevented her from continuing. However, she hid it so her grandmother wouldn’t notice. Her grandmother just kept daydreaming. She talked about the Dameron family as if they were the redeemers of her granddaughter and herself. Maz made plans for Rey's future wedding and said other nonsense, like she would entrust a grand Italian dressmaker with her granddaughter's wedding dress. 

Rey pushed the tray away almost untouched, but since her grandmother was still wrapped in her reveries, she didn't realize how little Rey ate. Once in the kitchen, Rey began to wash the dishes, while thinking about how her grandmother would feel the day she knew her beloved granddaughter would have a bastard child. Because Maz would call it that. Not great grandson, just bastard. This thought caused the nausea to increase. With tremendous effort Rey endured it and continued with her task. She felt so lonely, so abandoned, so hurt. Grandmother continued her babbling, and as Rey did not answer, she said:

“Rey, are you listening to me?”

“Sure grandma,” Rey said, tired.

“Well, then you know ... You bring your boyfriend to dinner tomorrow!”

“What?” Rey said startled. 

“Bring your boyfriend! You see! You do not pay attention to me!” said the irritated grandmother.

“No, it's not that ... it’s just …” Rey took a deep breath and said, “Poe is no longer my boyfriend.”

“What?” Maz asked, alarmed.

“It’s over, granny.”

“Why?”

“Many reasons, grandma… you know how it is!”

“No. I don't know,” Maz said in a dry voice. “Answer me. Why did you two break up?”

Rey was shaking from the nerves. She felt her pulse accelerate rapidly. She had to end this suffering right now, for the good of all. She gathered the courage to talk to her grandmother, prepared to tell the whole truth. But when she looked her grandmother in the eye again, all her courage collapsed. She cursed herself for her weakness, for her lack of character. 

What had happened to the determined woman she had longed to be during her teens? Rey thought about her childhood, her adolescence. She thought about how Maz had raised her, with mistakes yes, but raised her. And although that old woman had instilled in her some wrong ideas, for example, pretending to be more than they really were, she could not forget the love she had given her. 

Rey could not forget the nights when a fever or a cold got her down, and how her grandmother, despite her years, took care of her almost sleeplessly night after night, until she was better. No, she couldn't break her grandma's heart. Moreover, she couldn't hate grandma. Who was she to judge her? Maz was a human being, and as such, she made mistakes, but she had given her everything she could. No, Rey couldn't give grandma a headache. Then she said, as if to get it out of the way, the words that would seal her destiny forever:

“We broke up because ... I fell in love with another man.”


	5. The Father Of His Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rey is preggers with Poe's child, but he doesn't want it. Ben is Rey's boss and he's in love with her and willing to accept the baby as his own. Ben proposes to Rey even when he knows she's not in love with him. So now it's Rey's time to make a decision.

“Another man?” said Maz almost scared. The only thing Maz didn’t want was for her granddaughter to fall in love with a poor guy. “Who?”

“He's my boss.”

“Your boss?” asked grandmother as if she couldn't believe her ears.

“Ben Solo, the owner of the largest automotive company in the United States,” Rey said, knowing her grandmother loved high-profile names and economic prowess. 

“Ah ... I see,” Grandma exclaimed, almost relieved.

Rey wanted to choke her. Once Maz knew that he was a wealthy man, then all was good! She didn't give a damn about what that man was like. As long as he had money, the rest didn't matter.

“Do you approve then? Of my relationship with him, I mean.”

“Well ... He's a rich man, let's say that even if he's not an aristocrat like us, we can do him a favor.” And she added almost immediately, “So your engagement to young Poe …”

“It's over,” Rey said sharply.

“And you are in love with …”

“Ben Solo,” she said again sharply.

“And this relationship is serious?”

“Yes, it is. What's more …” Rey took a deep breath and said, "We're getting married soon."

“Why in such a hurry?”

“We are very much in love and we don't want to waste time.”

“Oh these young people!” said grandmother, going to her room. “They do everything in a hurry! At least bring him to dinner tomorrow, so I can meet him.”

“Sure grandma. I’ll bring him tomorrow,” Rey replied. “Tomorrow you will meet ... my future husband.”

Grandma Maz was used to going to bed late and waking up late. She still followed the custom from the time when she had four servants in the house. Rey, on the other hand, preferred to go to bed early, as soon as she finished having dinner and cleaning the kitchen. Not only because she had to get up very early in the morning, but also because she hated to hear the constant frivolous chattering of her grandmother. Rey considered those conversations so inappropriate and so uncomfortable that she preferred to lock herself in her room rather than hear her grandma’s delusions.

Rey had gone to work that morning, but Ben wasn’t there. She realized that he had done it because he wanted to let her think calmly without any pressure. She was so grateful for his thoughtfulness. Rey already knew what kind of man he was, not just as a boss. Ben could be severe sometimes, but he also felt things deeply and was careful with the feelings of others.

\------------------

She was lying on the bed in her pajamas, with her arms crossed under her head, thinking about what she would do with her life, her child... thinking about Ben... She had the light off because that's how she thought best. Her thoughts covered only one subject: Ben Solo. Suddenly she heard the phone ring in the living room but she did not move. 

Rey knew that grandma, who was still in the living room watching television, would pick up. Rey heard Maz talk to someone, although she couldn’t make out what was said.  
A few moments later, Maz entered Rey's room and said:

“Your boyfriend for you dear ... young Poe.”

“Ex-boyfriend grandmother ... Ex! And tell him that I prefer to speak in person and not over the phone. Tell him that tomorrow I’ll wait for him in the usual place.”

“But he insists. He wants to talk to you now.”

“I don't care what he wants. He either meets me tomorrow as I say, or he better leave me alone,” Rey exclaimed, losing her patience.

“How can you lose an opportunity for reconciliation with Dameron? And all for a classless man like that one whom you intend to marry! Because he might have money, but class and ancestry like us he doesn’t!”

“Grandma, stop it! Go tell Poe what I said and let me sleep.”

Maz left and Rey heard her talk a moment with Poe as if they were best friends. If Grandma knew what that man was really like! But she wouldn't know, and Rey wouldn't tell her because she had already decided her fate. Her life would now unfold in the company of a good man, tender to the fullest, a man of integrity and values. Even if Rey didn't love him, Ben would be a better father, a better husband and a better companion than Poe. 

With the help of God and time, maybe she would even love him. Rey prayed. For the first time in many years, she prayed that night. She asked God with all her strength to give her courage, to accompany her and above all, she begged Him to open her heart so she could love a man who deserved all the love in the world. 

That night Rey slept badly, nervous about her meeting with Poe the next day after work. He arrived at the cafeteria where they would meet with his elegance and his usual beauty. Rey saw him right away. Poe was waiting for her and ran towards her as soon as he saw her.

“Rey,” he said with a hint of emotion in his voice.

“Hi,” she said simply.

“I wanted to see you with all my heart.”

Empty words. Made up phrases as usual. He spoke pretty sentiments but those words no longer deceived her. He showed her to a secluded table, but she didn’t take his hand when he offered it and simply walked forward without feeling any emotion, next to the man who had changed her life forever.

“Rey,” he said in an anguished tone. “My father showed me the check you returned, the one you shredded to pieces.”

“Oh…” she exclaimed, feeling glad that Ben had not delayed sending the envelope. If it wasn't for him, she would have left it lying on the floor that night.

“If you want more money,” Poe continued, “I’ll give it to you, but please, don't make a fuss. No scandals. I already know that I promised you marriage, but I am not free to act. Understand me, please. You’re smart and you know what I’m talking about. I depend on my parents for everything and they have decided my destiny.”

“Well more in my favor then, because I have decided mine.”

“With the baby?”

“With my baby,” Rey said firmly.

“For fuck’s sake Rey!” Poe said angrily. “And I suppose you want me to give it my name when it’s born and present it to my parents?”

Rey felt huge emotional fatigue and an even greater contempt for the clown in front of her. She was exhausted. She was done. 

“I am going to get married, Poe. So you can relax. Now, I hope you disappear from my life from now on. I returned your check so you would know that I am not a thing you can buy. I'm not going to meddle in your life, so you can do whatever you want. Marry if you want and if not, it is your business. I will make my life as I see fit. And my child, because I am going to consider this baby as only mine, will have a wonderful father, who loves it from now on and does not have as many prejudices as you do. He loves the baby and he loves me.”

“Obviously,” Poe said furiously, “if you have been able to fix the matter in such a short time it is because you have already deceived me before and that child isn’t mine.”

“It's your business to think what you want. I will never clarify that matter because frankly, I don't give a damn what you think or feel.”

“I will get in the middle and …”

“I think you will not be able to,” Rey interrupted him, “or, if you do, you will learn a hard lesson. My future husband is an enemy to fear, I assure you.”

Rey got up and left, leaving Poe baffled and hurt in his self-esteem, but more than anything, hurt in his true love.

As soon as she set foot on the street, Rey saw Ben's car and him waiting for her. She didn't know how Ben knew she was there but she didn't care. Rey walked towards him and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Poe watched them from the cafeteria door. Ben Solo, gallant and kind as always, opened the car door for Rey to get in, then he got in and they left.

Poe couldn’t believe his eyes. That was Ben Solo, the owner of the largest automotive company in the country. A rich man always knew another rich man, even if only by sight. And the worst thing, for Poe, is that he knew that in the matter of fortune size, Solo outdid him outrageously, although that was not common knowledge.

That man would be the father of his child. There was a lump in his throat as he watched the vehicle drive down the street, oblivious to his feelings.  
Without hesitation, Poe got into his car and went home. He needed to talk to someone and the only one who could give him an answer was his father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nancy for all the wonderful suggestions ♥


	6. Yes, I Will

When he got home he saw the long line of vehicles parked in the circular driveway in front of their house. A party. Typical. His parents lived from party to party, talking with their frivolous friends. When his father saw him, he smiled and approached him.

“My dear boy! Go change immediately out of the vulgar clothes you have on so that you can meet us by the pool. It's a wonderful party, I assure you.”

“Dad, I need to talk to you. It’s a serious matter.”

“Tell me.”

“You have nothing to fear anymore. Rey Johnson won't give us any problems.”

“Wonderful! Now go change your clothes. There are many beautiful girls at the party who would be your wife tomorrow, if you wanted.”

“The thing is, Dad... Rey is getting married and you don't know to whom,” Poe said in anguish.

“Married? Wonderful! Now go get changed,” said Mr. Dameron, paying no attention to what his son said.

“She’s marrying Ben Solo.”

“What?” Mr. Dameron said, paying attention at last and taking the cigar out of his mouth in surprise.

“You heard me.”

“Damn it, son! Do you know who that man is? Do you have any idea how powerful he is?”

“Yes, I know.”

“Well, well …” Poe’s dad said reassuringly. “The important thing is that we no longer have to worry about that woman. This problem is over and everything should continue as if nothing happened.”

“This situation hurts me, Dad. Solo will be my child's father.”

“Don’t be a moron!” Mr. Dameron tried to lower his voice so as not to startle their guests. “That's exactly what we wanted, you idiot! That child is no longer yours. It's hers and her future husband’s. Don't make Solo mad, because that man could sink us by moving a finger. Now,” the old man tried to sweeten his voice, “go put on a nice outfit and join the party. One nail drives out another. Go meet some nice girl and this time don't ruin it! I will not go through this again.”

“But that man is stealing them from me! Her and my baby,” Poe said as his father pushed him to his room.

“Don't be sentimental and stupid! I didn't raise an idiot to make me look bad. The image, the social prestige, is everything to me, and if you ruin it ... I'll leave you with nothing and you’ll have to beg on the streets.” And saying so, the man slammed the door.

Poe leaned his head against the wall, once his father left. For the first time since this mess had begun, he felt his heart break and large, crystalline tears rolled down his cheeks.  
“I shouldn't have been so selfish,” he told himself. “I shouldn't have been so dumb. I shouldn't have …”  
But unfortunately, for his physical and social well-being he would continue to be selfish and dumb, and he knew it.

\----------------

Ben drove his car, and headed for his bachelor’s apartment. He wanted to talk to Rey calmly. He asked her if it bothered her to go up to his place since they were not in a relationship and she said no, so they went up to the apartment. It was a simple place, austere even, but beautiful, refined, and tasteful at the same time. Once Ben showed Rey around, they sat down on the comfortable couch to have an honest conversation and decide what would happen to the rest of their lives. And it was a moment that neither of them would easily forget.

“Tell me ... Have you thought about my proposal?” Ben asked, somewhat anxious, although he tried not to let Rey notice.

“Yes, and...I will marry you Ben.”

“You will marry me?” he asked again with obvious emotion.

“Yes,” she replied with a smile when she noticed Ben's joy. “If you still want me, of course.”

“Do you even have to ask?” Ben said with a smile that marked cute dimples in his cheeks.

Rey was surprised to notice that she loved Ben's smile, and that the joy of the man in front of her gave her enormous joy. They toured the apartment once more, since Rey, who had studied art, was attracted to the collection of paintings that Ben had, as well as the huge collection of musical instruments. Rey was pleasantly surprised to find out her fiancé was a deeply artistic and creative man, as well as a businessman.

Ben's apartment was on the top floor and had a staircase that led directly to the terrace of the elegant building. He invited Rey to go up to the terrace and gallantly took her hand to help her up the steps. She took Ben's hand and began to climb, but stopped suddenly in the middle of the stairs. Rey explained to Ben that she was afraid of heights. He, with that smile that she liked so much, told her not to worry, that he would help her to reach the top, while carefully wrapping his arm around Rey's waist. She couldn't help but shudder. No one had ever touched her so carefully, with so much love. There was no malice in the way he held her, but enormous protectiveness on his part. In turn, she ran her hand over Ben's back and thus, holding each other, they climbed the last steps. After watching the sun set on the horizon, they climbed down the stairs and into the apartment, just as they had climbed to the terrace. Embraced.

They went to the kitchen and Rey made coffee for both of them, followed by the attentive gaze of a Ben absolutely in love. They talked about many things: their childhood, their dreams, their hopes… And most importantly, they set the date of their wedding. They decided it would be in two weeks, since time was pressing them. They also decided that they would live there, in Ben’s apartment. They agreed that the wedding would be simple, no flashy parties with the rich and famous, no photos in the magazines or anything like that. Only those who were most important to them in the world, their beloved family and friends, and nobody else. Ben asked Rey to choose a place, any place she wanted in the world, for their honeymoon. She told him that any place with a beach would be fine. And he agreed, since, to be honest, he couldn't care less about the place, as long as he went with her.

At nightfall Ben offered to take her home and she accepted. They went down to the lobby of the building and before going outside, Rey stopped and looked at him with bright emotional eyes as she said:

“Thanks for helping me, Ben.”

“You have nothing to thank me for. I’m doing it because I love you with all my heart.”

“Even so... thanks. I hope you don't ever regret this... that is ... I don't want to be the one to ruin your life.”

“I hope you will love me one day, but if not, your company alone is enough for me.”

“I hope I can love you too, Ben. I want you to be the love of my life,” Rey said as emotion flooded her, and she could only rest her head on Ben's shoulder.

“You'll love me. You'll see,” he said as he lifted Rey's chin with his hand.

Their eyes met. Rey felt something inside her body and soul that she could not explain. He shook her. He took her apart. Very slowly they brushed their lips in a soft kiss. Just a touch, but it was enough for both of them to feel a tremor in their bodies. When they pulled apart, slowly, they looked at each other again. That simple touch had left theirs lips burning.

Ben accompanied Rey to the threshold of her house. They had already decided everything for their marriage; now they just needed to communicate it to their family and friends.

“Well, I'll leave you to rest. See you tomorrow,” he said.

“Would you like to go up to meet my grandmother?” Rey asked suddenly.

“If you don’t mind…”

“Not at all.”

“Does she know what’s happening to you?”

“No, of course not,” she said alarmed.

“Well, if you want to, I’ll go up and I can explain to her that we’ll be getting married in two weeks.”

“She will surely tell you that she wants a splendid wedding. One worthy of royalty.”

“Do you want that?”

“No. I prefer simplicity, something intimate.”

“Then it will be as you want ... Not as she wants.”

“And you? ... Have you already told your mother?”

“I have told her that I’m in love with you, but if you mean your pregnancy ... No. I consider it a very private thing. Too much your own personal business to be spread around without your agreement.”

“Now it’s your business too, Ben.”

“Yes,” he smiled broadly. “And I'm proud of it.”

Ben took Rey by the hand and together they entered the house. The old grandmother sat up a little in her chair:

“Is that you my dear?”

“Yes Grandma,” Rey said as she entered the room holding Ben's hand.

“Ah! I see you are not alone,” Maz said when she saw Ben.

“Grandma, let me introduce you to my future husband, Ben Solo.”

Grandma Maz settled in the chair, while looking at the young man as if she could X-ray him with her eyes. Ben approached the old lady and greeted her, very politely, and of course the grandmother answered his greeting as civilly as possible.

“So you two will get married. It will be a splendid wedding, I suppose.”

“No. Rey and I prefer something intimate, and simple.”

“Sorry?” The grandmother said, somewhat horrified, and without waiting for an answer she added, “Do you have a wedding date yet?”

“Yes. We’ll be married in two weeks,” said Rey.

“So soon? What is the rush?” Maz asked, getting angrier by the minute.

“Why not grandma? We're ... in love.” Rey said, trying to persuade her grandmother.

“This is true, ma’am. We are in love. Why waste time?” Ben intervened. 

“Well, if you have already decided this, there is nothing else I can say,” added the old woman, somewhat angrily.

“Don't worry grandma, everything will be fine,” Rey soothed, trying to calm her grandmother's fuming temper.

“I hope so.”

“So do we have your approval?” asked Ben.

“Yes.”

“Thanks grandma,” Rey said, kissing her on the cheek.

After dinner together, Ben said goodbye to Grandma Maz, and Rey accompanied him to the door.

“Thank you for putting up with her foolishness, Ben. She does it because she thinks it's for my own good.”

“I know. And I do it for you.”

“You're wonderful, Ben,” Rey said with a sweet smile.

“And you are the love of my life,” Ben said as he kissed her gently on the lips.


	7. Leave It All To Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one, I'm trying to get into rythm again

Everything unfolded normally during the two weeks Ben and Rey had to prepare the wedding. Although for the stiff grandmother, everything was happening way too quickly. Maz even found an old trunk and pulled out the wedding dress she and her daughter-in-law had worn at their weddings, expecting Rey would wear it as well. But she told her grandma she didn’t want to use it, and that she would marry in a short, simple dress, but elegant all the same. That was the first clash with Maz.

“I’ve always said,” Maz declared angry, “either one marries an aristocrat such as oneself, who in this case would be the young Dameron, or one does not marry at all!”

Rey didn’t pay the slightest attention to her grandmother’s objections. That made Maz furious and she decided to let her granddaughter know everything she had in mind.

“I have made up my mind, child. If you continue with this absurd wedding, I will go to a residence for the widows of diplomats on the outskirts of the city. You won’t see me anymore, and to hell with you and your mistakes.”

“Grandma, that's your problem. You have to understand that my life is not with you anymore, but with Ben. I know him and I know that he will help you continue to maintain this house if you want to live in it. But if you don't want to, and you want to move to that residence for widows ... I'm not going to stop you.”

“This is how you repay me?? After all the good things I’ve done for you??”

“Good things? What good things?” Rey exclaimed, irritated, without holding back the desire to make her thoughts very clear to her grandmother. “Apart from raising me until I was five years old and sending me to a boarding school until I was eighteen, you have done nothing but harm me. You always made me believe that I was as much a millionaire as my friends, and then it was I who had to endure the humiliation in front of all of them when I discovered that we were destitute.”

That said, Rey turned around and locked herself in her room to think and to have a moment to herself. She was fed up with Maz, she had had enough. All her life, Rey had put her grandmother’s interests above her own. She did it to keep Maz happy and to not be alone. To be grateful for her company and her education. And for love, because Rey had to admit that despite everything, she loved her grandmother. And though she sometimes disapproved of the old woman's false ways, Maz was the only bond Rey had with her beloved parents. Those parents she didn't even remember because she’d lost them in an accident when she was very young. Those parents whom she missed with her entire soul, especially at times like this, when she took such an important step in her life. When she was about to start a family of her own.

And Rey was thinking about that now. About her future with Ben. How she wished her parents could see her, accompany her, advise her in these decisive moments! She was marrying a magnificent man, whom she esteemed highly for his qualities and values. Rey esteemed him ... but she didn't love him. And that broke her soul. Knowing that she didn’t love him, not like he loved her, clouded her thoughts and pressed on her chest.

The wedding was going to be in two days, and Rey had already met her future mother-in-law. A simple, emotional woman, who received her with open arms, without presumptions or prejudices. During the almost two weeks that had passed since Ben and Rey decided to get married, Rey had spent almost all her time at Ben's house, and Mrs. Solo had become, in a short time, the mother she didn’t remember, and that she needed so much. With her mother-in-law and with Ben she felt protected and accepted, while with her grandmother, Rey felt rejected, and everything ended in a fight.

On the eve of her wedding, while Rey was in her room preparing to sleep, she received a call from Poe to her cell phone. Rey cursed him, not because she hated him, but because he was pushing her into an unpleasant situation. He was forcing her to tell him that she didn't love him once more. He was leading her into yet another confrontation, adding to those she’d had earlier that day with her grandmother and that she hated so much. Rey thought about not answering the phone, but her self-respect and pride demanded that she not give him that sign of weakness. She had to be brave and face the facts once and for all to make the situation clear for Poe. That's why she answered.

“Yes,what do you want.”

“It's me…”

“I know. What do you want?” Rey asked sharply.

“Rey ... I thought… I wanted to tell you that ... I know you're getting married tomorrow ... but I ... that baby ... is mine.”

“No. This baby, when it arrives, will be mine…. And Ben’s,” she added emphatically. 

“You don’t love him!”

“I don't love you either.”

“I am willing to end everything. My ties to my family, my house, my parents. Everything! I can't stand the idea of you marrying another man.”

“I am going to get married no matter what, because Ben deserves all I can give him, and I assure you that if you continue to interfere in my life, you will regret it. Ben is a wonderful man, but as an enemy he’s terrible and he will not take mercy on you. Be very careful with what you do. You already missed your chance. You wasted it by being selfish and materialistic. What you do with your life doesn't interest me anymore, because I have decided mine.”

“And don't you fear losing the opportunity I’m offering you now? Now that I’m willing to leave everything behind? I know it’ll take me a while, but I can get a job. We won’t have a life of luxury, but we will live well. And once we’re married, I assure you that my parents will love their grandchild.”

“I know. But you are too late. Everything you’ve proposed to me has only helped to confirm that you are absolutely indifferent to me. Between the kindness, the principles and the affection of Ben, and your selfishness and stupidity ... everything is greatly in Ben’s favor.”

“You mean I can't expect anything from you and my child take another man’s name?”

“Yes. Ben will be an excellent father.”

“Is this your last word?”

“Yes. I’m getting married tomorrow and I am convinced that I will be very happy. Goodbye.”

Rey hung up without waiting for an answer. Her destiny was decided and everything else was unimportant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nancy as always!!


	8. Don't Be Afraid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my dear Fairy Princess Alex. Wherever you are dear, I hope you are happy

Everything was carried out as planned. Grandmother Maz attended the ceremony, out of place according to her, given her class and category. Only the family of the bride and groom and a few friends attended the ceremony. Maz was the dame of honor and Armitage Hux, Ben's best friend, was the best man.

Maz let Rey know of her discomfort and disagreement in every opportunity she had, trying to persuade her to end that ridiculous marriage, as Maz called it.  
Rey was very sad. She could feel her grandmother's disapproval, but she wouldn't turn back, and she tried to find comfort by squeezing Ben's fingers tightly between hers. Once again, her hope and strength was Ben, the man who helped her withstand everything. Just taking his hand in hers was a relief for any pain, any suffering.

When the time came, everyone entered the church that was beautifully decorated, with simple but beautiful flowers, personally chosen by the bride. The light, romantic and soft, enhanced the beauty of the temple and of course, the bride and groom who looked more beautiful than ever. Ben, dressed in a dark suit, was elegant, masculine, and above all, seductive. His deep whiskey gaze shone like never before, even more when he saw his future wife walking towards him holding Hux's arm. He couldn't help smiling at her while his chest swelled with satisfaction, pride and love.

Rey, in her ivory dress, short to the knee and tight, was elegant and feminine. She was walking firmly aided by Armitage's arm, although her heart was trembling with nerves. She was taking the most significant step in her life and she knew there was no turning back. The trembling of her heart took over her body when she reached the altar and took Ben's hand. He couldn't help but notice it and with his thumb he gently stroked Rey's hand, trying to calm her down. She thanked him for this gesture of understanding with a teary gaze, and slowly calming down Rey smiled back at Ben.

At the altar, the judge and the priest who would officiate the ceremony were waiting for them. Everything happened exactly as planned, and all attendees, even if they were not too many, agreed that it was the most beautiful and moving marriage ceremony they had ever seen.

After the ceremony, Rey greeted her guests one by one, until she reached her grandmother. When she looked at her, Rey noticed for the first time the hatred that her grandmother was beginning to profess towards her.

“Don't look for me anymore.” Maz said. “I have given orders to empty the house and I’ve sold everything. Pick up your things this week, as soon as you can. I’ll go to the residence for widows and I hope you never go there looking for me.”

“Grandma please, think a little! You can live with us, or at home if you prefer. Ben will have no problem helping you keep the house.”

“I will never accept charity from that man. I can't stand his presence.”

Maz turned abruptly, got into a taxi and left. Rey's eyes flooded with tears that ran gently down her cheeks. As if he could guess her feelings, Ben circled his wife's shoulders with his arm and pulled her close. She couldn't control her tears anymore and hid her face in her husband's chest. Ben lifted Rey's chin:

“Leave her. Give her time, she'll be back when she realizes she can't live without you.” Ben said tenderly.

“Grandma will never forgive me Ben. You don't know her like I do.”

“‘The one who does not know how to rectify is foolish’ people say. Be patient my love. Everything will be fine.”

“We better go back to our guests.” Rey said trying to change the subject.

Rey wanted to change the subject, because the absence of her grandmother, would be a nail to her heart forever. Why couldn’t Maz understand and support her? Ben was right probably, she had to be patient and give Maz her space. Besides, Rey had something much more important in mind at the moment. She needed to think about her marriage to Ben, and her obligations to him as his wife.

As the reception ended, Rey said goodbye to everyone affectionately, but for her the best thing was the sincere, deep and affectionate hug that her mother-in-law gave her, and the kiss on the cheek she received from Armitage who became, from that day on, in her best friend too. Then, she and Ben got into the new car he had bought to celebrate their marriage. When the vehicle started, she had the feeling that she was committing suicide.

They decided that they would go to a nearby beach to spend their wedding night and they drove there. On the way, they talked about this and that, but a single thought occupied Rey's mind. Although, they had already kissed, Rey thought she wasn't ready to have an intimate life with Ben. Her intimacy had belong to another man until recently, and she had conceived a baby with that man. But now she had a husband. Rey thought she wouldn't be able to have an intimate life with Ben, Let alone enjoy it. Not because she thought Ben was unattractive, but because she was afraid that her ability to enjoy sex had gone away along with her love for Poe.

Ben interrupted her thoughts.

“We have a whole month ahead of us love. What do you wanna do?”

“Whatever you want to do is good for me.” 

“Well, there is a wonderful hotel, which is just by the beach. I’ve stayed there several times. We can spend the night and then in the morning figure out if we stay there or go somewhere else.”

Rey shivered. This was their wedding night. Her night.

“Yeah, ok.” Rey said softly.

Upon arriving at the hotel, the manager immediately recognized Ben, so they were given the best suite.

“If you like, you can go to the hotel restaurant. Your luggage will be taken directly to your suite.” Said the manager.

“Thank you.” Ben replied kindly and looking at Rey asked “Wanna go? I'm hungry, I don't know if you …”

“Yes, I’m hungry too. Let’s go.” Said Rey, taking the opportunity to delay the inevitable.

At the restaurant, they ordered and Ben spoke non-stop, which was strange in him, since he was not a great conversationalist. But he did it to entertain Rey, who was very quiet and thoughtful. After being like this for a while, he became silent for a few minutes and then said softly:

“Rey …”

“Yes?”

“Don’t be afraid.”

“Afraid?” she said trying to hide her true feelings.

“Yes. I know what you're thinking, and you shouldn't worry.”

“It's just that ... I ... it's hard. I haven’t…”

“I know honey.” he said stroking his wife's arm “With me you have nothing to worry about.”

They finished dinner and went up to the suite holding each other tightly. It was amazing how Ben reassured Rey with just one word, one gesture. And hugging him was getting easier and more necessary for her each day. Rey knew she would never find another partner like Ben.  
Back in their suite, they were amazed by the modern, and elegant decoration. They had everything they needed and more. Ben went into the bathroom and when he came out he was wearing his pajamas. He looked at Rey and said with a smile:

“Well ... see you tomorrow love, good night!”

“Sorry?” Rey said as if she couldn't believe her ears.

“I was wishing you a good night. You need to sleep and rest darling.” Ben gave Rey a small kiss on the cheek. 

“Is this how you want to spend our wedding night?”

“Look Rey,” he said understanding “I didn't marry you just to have sex with you. I’m not a beast. We’ll have sex only when you say so.”

“It will start tonight” she said “We are married. We have to be together. You've done enough, you've given all of yourself and I don't think you should give up your rights as a husband.”

“Rey, don’t. It’s not the 1800’s. Just because we are married doesn’t mean you have to do something you don’t want.”

“It is not... If I have to I’ll…”

“Have to?” Ben interrupted her, a hurt tone on his voice. “That’s not what I want for my marriage. I don't want your "good wife sacrifice." I want you to want to be with me. I want you to need me. I want you to crave my body as I do yours.”

“And your needs? Do they not count?”

“I can wait. Look …” he said sympathetically when he saw the face of concern of his wife “We have all the time we want for the honeymoon. I want you to fall in love with me. Earn your affection, and if I take you as a beast you will hate me and thus kill something that can be beautiful.”

Ben held her carefully, by the waist, and tenderly kissed the corner of her lips, softly, delicately. But it was not enough so he kissed her lips, brushing them with his and when he felt Rey’s body trembling, he squeezed her harder, more anxiously and began to play with her tongue. Then he nibbled her lower lip. 

Rey felt within her an agitation unknown to her. No one had kissed her like this before. Almost unable to breathe, she opened her mouth when she felt the heat of her husband's tongue on her lips again and allowed him to enter her mouth, painting her teeth one by one. Rey felt as if an electric shock was spreading through her body and, already lost in Ben’s passion, she returned her husband's caress by wrapping Ben's tongue with hers. 

Ben felt a weakness that almost bent his knees and after a deep, long and passionate kiss, he pulled back a little agitated. He remembered what he had just said to Rey. He couldn't take her yet. He couldn't force her. He moved away from the embrace in which they were united and couldn’t help but notice the frustration on his wife's face.

“Don't look at me like that please.” he said still breathing heavily.

“Ben, I …”

“No please. Go to sleep. Sleep and let me take a deep breath. I need to build my strength to give up what I desire the most.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my betas for this chapter, Nancy and Gemma.


	9. Take Me

Neither of them could sleep. The gloom flooded the room and the faint light coming through the window made their faces almost ghost like. Lying down they looked at each other in silence. Ben extended his hand to take his wife's, gently touching Rey's fingers. One by one, without hurry. He never looked away from her bright hazel eyes, which, in turn, were insistently fixed on Ben's.

His heart leaped inside his chest when he felt the fingers of the woman he loved between his own. But he knew that if that night he seized what belonged to him by right, she would end up hating him, and above all things he wanted Rey to love him. He wanted her to want him. Ben wanted to win her over as a medieval knight, fighting for her, climbing balconies like Romeo and conquering her at last.

Suddenly, Ben felt Rey's fingers slip through his. She sat on the bed, staring at him and said in an almost torn voice:

“Ben we must start today. If we want to strengthen our relationship, we must start today. Let's have a honeymoon like any other couple. Besides, you haven't done all this, to let me sleep like a nun.”

Rey's gaze was determined and firm. Ben was not made of iron, he was a real man, flesh and blood, with needs and desires. Suddenly he thought that if he did not start his married life that night, if he did not break the ice, perhaps he would never do it. Ben thought that instead of growing, their relationship would grow colder and colder to the point of separating them definitively. In addition, Rey might think that the child she expected forced him to reject her.

“Ben, it's true that I don't love you like you love me. But I don't love another man either. You know what I mean. Besides, I didn't marry you to cover my shame. Maybe my grandmother is ashamed but I am not. I got married to give my baby a family. So he or she could have a wonderful man as a father figure. Someone to admire and love. And that’s you Ben. And I love you. Of course I love you. Maybe not as you love me, but I love you. A lot.” When she said this she brushed Ben's cheek with her hand.

“Please don't tempt me.” Ben said with a lump in his throat.

“You leave me no choice.”

“You don’t know what you’re saying. I didn't marry you just to satisfy myself sexually. Sex alone is not enough for me. I want feelings to go with it.”

“Many couples have sex without love. Today that’s no reason for anyone to feel guilty or dirty.”

“But what is the use of pleasure alone? I mean ... If it was only that what I wanted I wouldn’t have married. I would have looked for a woman out there and that's it. Rey I need you to understand this. I’ve had sex without love thousands of times in my life. I have and I’ve enjoyed it. But for my marriage I want much more. You are not just a body for me, and you’re certainly not just another woman for me. You are ... You are the love of my life.”

Their eyes met. A warm feeling took over their hearts. Ben's eyes stung and soon large crystalline drops fell from them. Rey, also on the verge of crying, slipped on the bed to get closer to her husband. That wonderful man who had opened his heart and who had been vulnerable in front of her.

Carefully, she wiped Ben's cheeks with the back of her hand. But it was not enough. In her heart, in her soul, Rey felt the imperative need to comfort him. To show him that she cared about his feelings. That her being was torn. Rey hugged Ben, surrounding him with her arms as if she could protect him from all evil, from any pain. He also hugged her as close as possible. Both felt the warmth of the other’s body. She delighted in the strength of the masculine arms that gave her security and he lost himself in the softness and sensuality of the female body.

Rey felt an insane desire inside her, and although she fought, she couldn't get rid of it. Without being able to help herself, she rubbed Ben's shoulder, little by little, inch by inch. From his shoulder she moved to his neck. She took all the time she could to enjoy his skin. Then, as she moved her attention upwards, she kissed his earlobe, and slowly caressed it with her tongue. The fire between her legs intensified, and almost unable to breathe she said very close to her husband's ear in a whisper.

“Take me!”

Nothing would be the same after that night.

His wife's raspy voice dripping with passion, fueled Ben's arousal. Without letting go of the hug that united them, Ben helped Rey to lie down. He took her lips with a deep kiss, passionate but at the same time tender. With his hands, he learned the shapes he had not yet seen, and with his lips he caressed what the satin of the nightgown hid from him.  
Rey caressed Ben's back over his t-shirt, and with her curious hands she explored each of the muscles of his broad back, finally reaching the waist where she stopped. She then began to lift the t-shirt. Ben helped her, for which he had to separate a little from Rey, and she was grateful, because that way she could contemplate Ben's bare torso. It was a beauty. Muscular and extremely virile, seductive and capable of enticing any woman, although he just wanted to turn on his own wife.

They melted into an embrace again, and then he began to gently lower Rey's nightgown straps, without looking away from her. He didn't want to miss a detail of her body, her skin. Gradually, he uncovered her breasts. They were beautiful, firm and proud. Ben could not help but surrender to their beauty and worship them as they deserved.  
Proudly, he noticed that for each of his kisses, each of his caresses, Rey moaned, and stirred. When Ben looked up, he realized Rey was looking at him with a mischievous gleam in her eyes. He smiled and immediately after, he felt his wife's hands on the waistband of his pajama pants. He let Rey undress him completely.. Raising his hand under the nightgown, he felt the wetness between her legs. Ben ripped the silky garment with voracity.

Finally, they were totally naked, body and soul. Both let their guards down and show their vulnerabilities to each other. For a moment they looked at each other allowing their eyes to run from head to toe of their lover's body. Neither of them had felt such burning before. Burning that reached the edge of pain itself.

Ben introduced his thighs between Rey’s legs to make room for his hips. He kissed her breasts reverently, then her neck and then her lips. Rey let her fingers play with ben’s black curls as she lifted her legs to wrap them around her husband’s wide hips. Ben knew this was the moment. She was opening herself to him, so he steadied himself and gloriously their bodies became one.

Ben felt in heaven, his long awaited dream was now true. The slow, deep thrusts of her husband made Rey moan and whimper like never before. Ben brought her to a point of pleasure so great that she couldn't help but shout his name and other words to let him know exactly what she wanted. There was no shyness or fear in her voice, only instinct. Rey just wanted to feel him inside her to the point of not being able to think. Ben without hesitation, being the magnificent and generous lover he was, did everything to please her. He loved her with his hands, with his mouth, with his skin and even with his thoughts. He seduced her, he ruined her.

Rey, on the edge of the abyss, shouted his name once again and begged him to never stop. Ben understood her need, her urgency. An urgency very similar to his own. Ben entered her body more and more thoroughly, faster and faster. She couldn't take it anymore. Rey groaned, screamed and sobbed. She asked him more and more and he pleased her. Sweat enveloped them like a cloak that protected their bodies from the gloom in which the room sank. And it was only with that gloom as a witness that the maximum expression of their passion, came as a wonderful explosion in its magnitude, having them both scream.

Moments later, Ben collapsed on Rey’s chest. She, still agitated and sweaty, wrapped her arms around him and, noticing the tremor that ran through Ben's body, asked him:

“Darling, are you ok?”

He smiled with great satisfaction upon hearing the endearment and raised his head saying:

“Yes my love. I’ve never been better.”

And gently he lay on Rey's chest again. She took him in her arms and with enormous protection, as if trying to absorb the tremors with her own body, she kept him very close to herself, while kissing his forehead tenderly. He kissed her chest as he repeated very softly:

“I love you, I love you, I love you…”

And so they spent what was left of the night. One in the arms of the other. They didn’t know when their dreams claimed them, but from time to time, they whispered a word of love, infinite caresses were given and then they went back to sleep. They didn’t pulled apart. They remained together, like they would do for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally did it!!! Sorry for any mistakes, I'm still learning. Hope you enjoy and leave a comment.


	10. Her Past Is Over

It was late morning. Sunlight began to sneak through the curtains ajar in the hotel room and a ray of light went straight into Rey's eyes. Still sleepy, she ran her hand through her eyes and then sat up. With the help of the clarity that now permeated the room, she could appreciate the details that she couldn’t see last night.

It was a beautiful suite and decorated with great taste and distinction. However, something was missing from that room to make it perfect. Ben. Rey got up from the bed and looked for him throughout the room. He wasn’t there. Rey went to the window to observe the beautiful view they had of the beach and there she saw Ben plunging into the sea again and again. He looked happy and relaxed. He was wearing only his swimsuit and once again Rey could enjoy watching Ben's virile torso and seductive thighs.

She couldn’t help, at such a sight, that her body responded to that stimulus. She blushed. Rey couldn’t express it, the words escaped her, the feelings invaded her. And precisely because of this, she was stunned and confused. She was surprised at how quickly Ben had become an indispensable part of her life. Rey realized that she could never live without him. Was that love? Or was it just her physical self that needed Ben? Because it was impossible for Rey to forget the erotic jolts she felt next to him. And only with him. No one else had penetrated her body and mind with the same intensity. They were meters away and she could still feel Ben's caresses burning her body, his kisses melting her lips. But, was it possible to love someone so vehemently, so quickly? She thought not. She told herself that what she felt was a woman's natural response to a good lover, and in any case, a tender response to Ben's kindness to her.

Rey looked back at the beach and was startled to find Ben wasn’t among the tourists enjoying a morning swim. Suddenly the door of the room opened behind her and she saw that it was Ben who entered. Wet, with that exceptional wide and sincere smile on the lips. He approached her with happiness reflected on his face.

“How was my queen's sleep?”

“It was great.” She replied, smiling back at him. “Ben …”

“Yes?”

“Can we stay here throughout the honeymoon?”

“We’ll do whatever you want to do.”

When he spoke these words he drew her to him anxiously. There were no more words. Ben was just thirsty for her mouth. And Rey didn't refuse him. Whether physical or sentimental, she needed that contact because Ben's love, careful, patient but also wild and passionate, thrilled her to infinity and made the most sensitive strings of her being vibrate. Ben made her forget her disappointment. Ben knew how to handle her, make her feel what he felt. Being with him was a continuous vibration.

Rey didn’t even notice he was guiding her with his body towards the bed. She gave up, maybe because she wanted to. She needed it to. And like the night before they belonged to each other, body and soul. Because their union was not only physical but spiritual. Their souls united at the same time as their bodies did. And the whirlwind dragged them once more, enveloped them and lifted them to the point of absolute and authentic pleasure.

Rey couldn't resist anymore and admitted what she feared so much. She said it loud and clear because she wanted Ben to know.

“I love you Ben! I love you! I love you!”

She screamed it again and again while he possessed her insistently, almost savagely trying to satisfy all their thirst. Each encounter meant for them the happiest moment of their life.

And there were no reservations, no shame. They had finally let their guard down and let their hearts speak for themselves. Now they were finally a married couple. And they were more than that. They were lovers. They were a family.

It was not a day, nor two, nor three. It was weeks. Four in total, and every day it became more intimate, more romantic, more beautiful for both of them. They shared everything, candlelight dinners on the beach, walks, long conversations, theater evenings, movies, dancing, music. Anything was an excuse to spend a moment together, to get to know each other, to talk to each other, to love each other more.

One day, almost at the end of his honeymoon, Ben called Leia to let her know of his return and it was there, when his mother let him know that she had gone to visit Maz and that she had refused to receive her. She also told him that, through the doctors at the residence, she had learned about Maz's state of depression, and how she cried when she thought no one was watching her. Ben felt a great heaviness in his heart. Maz's situation hurt, and it hurt more to have to tell Rey. Because he should do it. Although Rey always told him about her grandmother's flaws, Ben had realized that if she loved Maz less, she wouldn't remember her at all. Ben knew Rey was hurt by her grandmother’s attitude, but he knew she still loved her. That didn't lessen his grief by having to dislike her.

Later that day Ben told Rey what was happening to Maz. He saw his wife's eyes flood with tears of deep pain. That night he hugged her to comfort her after she soaked his pajamas with her tears. Rey, fell asleep clinging to his protective arms. He didn’t move, he listened attentively when she made a confession between sobs, encouraged her not to give up and sheltered her with tenderness while wiping away her tears until she dozed off.

The next morning, when Rey woke up, she was surprised to see Ben packing their suitcases and leaving everything ready to go.

“Ben”

“Good day treasure.” He came over to kiss her.

“Good morning love. Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“You looked so peaceful, I wanted you to rest as much as you could.”

“What are you doing?”

“I hope you don’t mind, but since you were so worried about your grandmother, I thought it would be best to go home and visit her at the residence.”

“You are wonderful.” Rey said with bright eyes and planting a small kiss on his lips.

“I know.” Ben said with a mischievous smile. “I’m gonna go do the check out. I’ll be waiting for you in the lobby. Don't take too long, ok?"

“Ok.”

Immediately after Ben left the room she jumped out of bed, looked for the clothes Ben had left for her on the chair next to the bed and went into the bathroom. Rey took a quick shower, got dressed, combed her hair and put on light makeup. Then she finished gathering her personal items and purse.

Before closing the door behind her, Rey looked back to the room. With a hint of melancholy reflected on her face, she symbolically said goodbye to that room, especially that bed, where she had become a woman. Because her previous experiences didn’t matter anymore. Rey felt that it was there that she had really become a woman. It was there where her life had begun. It was there where she knew what true love was. Smiling, Rey closed the door softly.

When she came down she met Ben who was waiting for her. Seconds later they got into his car and returned home.

\--------------

The first thing they did when they arrived in the city was to go their home, the apartment that once was only Ben’s. However, Rey wanted to see her grandmother and when Ben offered to accompany her she refused. She thought it was best for her grandmother to see her alone first, given her poor disposition towards Ben.

After talking with the director, Rey asked to see her grandmother. It would be difficult. Since she moved to the residence, Maz had refused to receive visitors and talk to anyone.  
Hesitantly, Rey entered the room. Her heart became a knot when she saw her grandmother's condition. The old woman was emaciated, much thinner, trembling and weak, in a rocking chair with her legs covered by a blanket and her eyes fixed on the floor. Rey restrained herself from crying. She approached slowly.

“Grandma ... it's me, Rey.”

“I know who you are.” Answered the old woman in a hard voice.

“Grandma, we have to talk.”

“What for? So you can keep lying to me?”

Rey was startled

“What do you mean grandma?”

“Do you think that because I'm old I'm an idiot?”

“Grandma I don't …”

“ You thought ‘This stupid old woman is deceived that easy’, right?”

“No grandma, I don't understand what you mean.” Rey said totally confused.

“Poe came to see me a month ago.”

Rey swallowed hard. Poe was a jerk.

“I see.” There was no point in continuing with the farce, Rey thought.

“He had the courage to tell me what you couldn't.”

“And what exactly did he tell you?”

“That you are expecting a child of his and that you married your boss to keep up appearances. How could you?”

“And you ask me that?” Rey was tired of everything. “I did everything for you! I was not ashamed of having a child while single, but I thought of you, your pain, and truth be told, I was a fool to do it, because it shows that you don’t give a damn about me!”

“How dare you? You are an ungrateful child!”

“Enough!” Rey tried to contain herself a little. “I think it was a blessing everything that happened, not only because my baby is a blessing in itself, but because I got rid of the garbage that is Poe Dameron and found a real man who is a wonderful husband and father.”

“You are proud of what you’ve done?!”

“And why shouldn't I be?”

“Because you became that man’s whore. It was very clear to me when Poe explained everything. You sold yourself!”

“And you believed him? Sure, I see it. You love him even when he comes to lie to you about your granddaughter, your blood.”

“He came to ask for my help.”

“Help?”

“Yes, he wants you back. He says you should divorce Solo and marry him since he is the father of your child.”

Rey was trying hard not to pull her hair and scream.

“Tell me something grandma, did your beloved Poe tell you that he asked me to abort when I told him I was pregnant? Because now he's a selfless father, sure. But before? Where was his love when I needed it? Now he wants me back, when all I feel for him is disgust.”

“But he says …”

“I don't give a damn about what he says!! And if he sees you again tell him that instead of you, he should come and tell me what he wants to my face. I'm not afraid. And as for you, I hope you enjoy his visits, because they will be the only ones you have from now on. I’ve had enough. I don't deserve your insults and you don't deserve my love or my consideration.”

Rey left slamming the door. Her relationship with her grandmother was over. Her past was over.


	11. Don't You Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a short one but I hope you guys like it. Next one will be juicier!!! thanks Nancy for betaing

When Rey arrived at the apartment, she closed the door behind her and let the feelings that piled up in her throat flow out of her eyes. She cursed her grandmother, feeling the rage building up in her chest. The pain in her heart cut like a razor. And Rey cursed Poe Dameron, too. She’d only thought she hated him after he disappointed her. But now that he was trying to tear down the new life she was building for herself, she began to hate him with a titanic strength.

Rey walked slowly, wiping away her tears and chewing on her hatred. She saw Ben sitting at the piano, and when he looked up at her, she could only run to him and hug him. She had been struck by many emotions, and neither her body nor her mind could take any more. Rey needed the comfort Ben could give her. He took her tightly in his arms, sitting her on his lap and gently rocking her back and forth while he whispered sweet words of encouragement. Rey loved that. She loved that Ben knew exactly what to do, exactly what to say to make her smile. When she calmed down a little, she told him what had happened when she visited Maz, and noticed that Ben was not surprised to hear her story.

“Did you know that Poe visited my grandmother?”

“Yes.”

“How did you know?”

“After you went to see your grandmother, I called my mom to let her know that we had arrived and asked her how she had been during our absence... and she told me that Dameron had visited your grandmother at the residence. Mom also told me …” Ben stood silent for a moment and Rey noticed that he was hesitant to speak.

“What did she say? Tell me everything.”

“Dameron paid a visit to my mother too.”

Rey felt a slash of violence that pierced her body as she knocked down the portraits that were on the piano lid. Ben tried to calm her down.

“Calm down, sweetheart. Don’t worry. We’ll fix this.”

“How can you ask me to do that? Now your mother must think that you married a slut, or worse, that I tricked you into marrying me.”

“No, she doesn’t think that.”

“She doesn’t? Did she say anything about me?”

“She doesn't judge you. She could never do that.”

“Why?”

“Well …” Ben turned his face, wanting to hide it. “She’s very understanding.”

“Did you tell her why we got married?”

“Of course not.”

“So what do you mean when you say she understands me?”

“Rey ... I'll tell you in due course. Anyway,” Ben added, changing the subject, “Dameron will not get away with this.”

“I'm going to make him pay for this, Ben.”

“No. You are going to stay calm for our baby’s sake. I’ll take care of that wretch.”

“What will you do?”

“I'll make sure he regrets the day he was born.”

“But how?”

“Leave it to me. I know how.”

Without saying another word, Ben turned and left the apartment. He drove to Mr. Dameron's office, and once there he insisted on talking to him. When Mr. Dameron learned that Ben Solo was outside his office, he felt cold sweat crawling down his body. The moment he had feared so much was in front of him, and the only possible way to end this was to face it. He told his secretary to let Ben in, and an instant later they were facing each other. At last. After so many years, they were face to face again.

Nervously, Mr. Dameron invited Ben to take a seat. Ben didn’t sit down. What he had to say, he would say standing up. Noticing that Ben rejected his offer to sit down, Barry Dameron stood up, looking at Ben with a hard-to-explain look. Anyone could tell he was afraid of Ben, but there was something else in his eyes. Something that Ben apparently knew, because he didn't flinch when he noticed. On the contrary, he remained impassive, his face expressionless and cold. If Rey had seen him, she would have been surprised, since she never saw the fear and respect her husband commanded in his adversaries. Finally, Ben decided to speak and went straight to the point.

“Tell your foolish son to leave my wife, my child, and all my family alone.”

“Leave you alone? What do you mean?” This time his son had not told him about his latest shenanigans.

“Ah! I see Junior has not told you about his last prank,” Ben said, and his face went from coldness to an obvious malicious sarcasm. “It seems that your son got tired of scratching his balls all day and said: today I will ruin someone else's life. And he chose us.”

“I do not understand what you're talking about.”

“Your dickhead of a son has already bothered my mother and Rey's grandmother with his gossip. My mother is not a problem, but Maz is. She insulted and offended my wife because of what your son told her, and now Rey is suffering. And I will not allow it. I won’t let your son destroy my family or meddle in our lives.”

“God! That boy! I ordered him to stay out of this!”

“Well, obviously your son wipes his ass with your orders.”

“He’ll put the family to shame!”

“Ha! As if that were so difficult!” Ben said with a sly smile. “Your family is a shame.”

“Don’t say that. You…”

“Don’t you dare!” Ben shouted furiously. “Don’t you dare say it!”

“I…”

“You are garbage. And your little boy too. Make up whatever excuse you need, but make your son obey you. Tell him to leave me and my family alone. Don't make me explode, Dameron. You know very well the consequences that this can have on your social position ... and on your family.”

Ben’s eyes were pitch black, and his gaze menacing and determined. He left without waiting for a response, slamming the door behind him. Barry sat down. A million thoughts ran through his mind. He felt as if his head was about to explode. He was sweating profusely. He realized that all the lies, all the falsehoods, and above all, his past and present sins had turned against him now. He had to do something. Without his castles in the air, without his lies, his wrongfully obtained money accumulated year after year, he was nothing, his family was nothing, his company was nothing. Barry Dameron had to avoid total collapse at all costs.


	12. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're halfway to the end babes!!!

Mr. Dameron stood up, took his coat from the hanger, put it on and left, giving his secretary precise instructions on what to do in his absence, then got into his car and headed home. He had to settle this immediately before the damage was irreparable.

He entered his house like a hurricane and shouted to his son to come downstairs right away. Barry knew his son was there because, being the parasite Poe was, he could not be anywhere else. Not without money, anyway.

When Poe came downstairs to meet his father, what met him was a vicious slap that snapped his head to one side. Without giving him time to react to that attack, his father rebuked him.

“Idiot! You fucking idiot!”

“What did I do?” Poe asked, surprised, still pressing his hand over his sore cheek.

“And you have to ask? You really need to ask that, you idiot? You talked to Maz!”

“I thought that …”

“You thought? That's the problem, then!”

“Dad, please …”

“You don’t think! You never have!”

“And who is to blame for that, huh dad?” Poe said with sudden anger.

Another slap was the answer to his question.

“How dare you question me? Screw you! I should let all this fall on your shoulders instead of trying to help you. You should be thanking me instead of questioning me.”

“Let me talk at least!”

“No! Damn you a thousand times! You will not speak, nor will you explain anything to me. You will only do what I tell you to do.”

“You have no right!”

“I take whatever rights I want because if it wasn't for me, you would be starving!”

“If it wasn't for you, I would be with the woman I love!” Poe retorted furiously.

“The woman you love! Ha ha ha ha ha ha! You don't love anyone but yourself!”

“And what do you know about my feelings? You’re never interested in anything beyond your business and your social status.”

“Oh please! If you had feelings you would have fought for that woman, but your greed and your comfortable existence, paid for by my money by the way, won out over your so called “feelings.” So don’t try to make me believe I’m the only one who cares about money. But at least I earned my own money.”

“And what option did you leave me with? I asked her to get an abortion like you told me. I left her when she didn’t get one, like you told me. And now you protect her?”

“It is not her I protect!” Barry shouted.

His son looked at him strangely. What was his father hiding from him?

“Who then? Who are you doing all this for?”

“Well ... you, of course.”

“Oh come on dad! You curse me and you humiliate me as you want and now you try to make me believe that you are a protective and affectionate father?”

“Even if you don't believe it, I’m doing it for you. For all of us. For our family. The Solos...”

“I don't understand you, dad. Why do you care so much about the welfare of Ben and his family?

“I already told you, they’re not the ones that matter to me. It’s us I care for.”

“But you are afraid of them. Of Ben in particular. It’s obvious and I want to know why.”

“I just ... Ben Solo is a powerful man and you know it.”

“But you are too. There is something that you’re hiding from me.”

“Look, Poe …” Barry ran his hand over his forehead nervously. “It's very complicated to explain.”

“I want to know.”

“You would not understand.”

“I will if you explain it to me.”

“Look ... Ben ... he ... well ... He has all of us in his hands.”

“How? What do you mean by that?”

When Ben arrived home, there was something different about him. Rey had never seen him like this before. His face looked somewhat emaciated, and in his eyes one could still see the fury he had felt a few moments before. He collapsed on the armchair, and Rey couldn't help noticing how Ben was clenching his fists and jaw at the same time. She approached him carefully and sat beside him. Rey didn't say a word, just watched him until he slowly relaxed his hands and face. A few minutes passed, during which neither of them moved. Ben stared at the ceiling, and Rey stared at him. After a few moments, and still looking at the ceiling, he said:

“We need to talk.”

Rey felt her heart jumping in her chest. This was important for Ben, she could feel that.

“Ok,” she said softly.

“What I have to tell you is... not easy for me.”

“I know.”

“You know?”

“I can see it in your eyes, in your gestures. You are going through something difficult.”

“Yes, I am.” He looked at her finally. “It's a secret that has marked me forever. A secret that’s defined my life and my actions. And …” Ben couldn’t go on. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Don't be afraid, love,” she said encouragingly, taking his hand. “You know you can trust me.”

“It’s just that... what I am going to tell you could not only change your perception of... our situation, but ... of your life as well,” Ben said carefully.

“My life?” Rey asked, alarmed.

“Yes.”

After considering her husband’s words in silence, Rey finally said:

“Tell me the truth. Whatever that is. I need the lies and the mysteries to end.” Rey took a deep breath.

“Alright then. Did your grandmother ever tell you where she knows my mother from?”

“No. I thought that, since both are the widows of influential men, they could have met in social events.”

“Well ... that’s close to how they met … but the relationship between them goes beyond a social encounter.”

“What do you mean?”

“I mean... in their youth, both of them were ... they were friends. Best friends, in fact. They loved each other, they told each other everything. But it all ended when they fell in love with the same man.”

“What?” Rey couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“I know it’s hard to believe, but it’s the truth. Both of them loved the same man.”

“My grandfather? Or was it your father?”

“Yes, well...no.”

“Darling please, explain yourself. I don't understand anything.”

“It was neither. My mom and your grandmother fell in love with Mr. Dameron.”

“Oh my God! Oh my God!” Rey repeated, grabbing her head with both hands, unable to believe what she was hearing.

“Love, breathe. Take it easy. Let me explain. As I told you, everything happened in their youth. My mother was barely 20 years old and your grandmother would’ve been in her 30s. It was then that they met Dameron at a party. He was around my mother's age, maybe just a few years older. And that’s when mom and Maz fell in love with him.”

“But at that time my grandmother was already married to my grandfather,” Rey said, still trying to assimilate the news.

“Marriage doesn’t always imply love, Rey. Or maybe she did love your grandfather until she met Barry. The point is that both were interested in him, but when the man chose my mother, your grandmother was enraged and never forgave my mom because Maz believed that she had betrayed her. It got to the point of… well...Your grandmother took revenge on them.”

“Took revenge? How?”

“She…”

The phone rang. Ben picked it up and, although he tried to get away, his presence was needed urgently in the office. Before leaving the apartment, he promised Rey they would continue their conversation when he returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nancy!! Whitout you this fic would make no sense!!


	13. The Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't hate me please

As soon as Poe stepped on the doorstep of his house he went looking for his father. His mother had called and asked him to come home as soon as possible because his father was acting strangely. Poe could feel his whole life going to hell. He found his father in his home office. Frank Sinatra’s voice blasting from the stereo and several whisky bottles on the ground told Poe his mother was right to call him. He had to end this nonsense.

“Dad, please. Explain to me at once what is happening. What are you hiding from me?” Poe said, standing next to his father’s figure lying on the couch.

“Leave me alone. I'm not hiding anything from you.”

Mr. Dameron turned his face away. He didn’t want his son to see the unease his face reflected. He didn't want his son to discover that his sins were coming back to haunt him after so many years. For Barry Dameron, a pristine social image had always been everything. So much so that he resigned things, important things, to keep it. He couldn't help but feel the weight of years and years of lies and resentment like tons of lead on his shoulders. And he knew, even if he didn't want to admit it, that those tons of lead would eventually crush him if he didn't get them off him. But how to do it? Confessing? It might be the only way. Still, Barry knew that by doing so, he would lose more than he would gain. And he didn't like to lose. However, he realized that his son was the same kind of vermin that he was, so perhaps Poe could be of help when he resolved his situation. But how could he tell him? His faults were so great that Barry feared that even his son, who was the farthest thing from a saint, couldn’t understand him.

“I don't believe you dad.”

“Trust me, son. It is for your own good that I do this. You’re better off not knowing.”

“And then you want me to understand you! Worse still ... you want me to obey you! Well guess what? I won’t do anything until you tell me the truth.”

Mr. Dameron realized that his son was right. Besides, he was tired of keeping secrets, pretending to be one person when he was another. Although it was difficult, it was time to speak the truth and face the consequences, whatever they were.

“Sit down, son. What I'm going to tell you is not easy to absorb.”

Poe sat down, next to his father.

“You’re scaring me.”

“You should be. You know very well that I have never denied you money or comforts. You’ve had all you wanted, and your mother too.”

“Yes, I know,” said Poe quietly.

“The lifestyle that we’ve enjoyed so far is not easy to maintain and sometimes, well…”

“Sometimes what, dad? Please speak bluntly.”

“Sometimes work alone... that is... Ordinary work is not enough.”

“What do you mean?” Poe asked, feeling increasingly alarmed.

“I mean... sometimes I have resorted to not so ‘conventional’ methods in business. You understand me, right?”

“Oh… God!” Poe held his head in his hands. “Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did! Tell me you're not a…”

“I’m sorry, son. I'm a scammer. A thief, even.”

“God!” Poe shouted. He stood up to face his father.

“Keep calm, please!” Barry was so drunk he could barely stand to face Poe.

“Ok dad… look…” Poe tried to calm down a bit. “What does Solo have to do with your scams?”

“Nothing.”

“Then why did you tell me that he has all of us in his hands?”

“The problem is he knows about my shady deals. He has proof of everything, and if he takes it to the authorities... we’re screwed.”

“Ok, stop, stop. There’s something I don’t understand.”

“What do you mean?”

“You say Ben has proof of your dirty business but… How does he know about your business in the first place? What does he have to do with our family's transactions? How did Ben find out?”

“As I already told you… during the past few years I had a lot of problems maintaining our lifestyle, that's why I got into scams but… even then I couldn't maintain our luxuries.”

“So? Stop beating around the bush, dad! Tell me everything.”

“Well ... without anyone knowing, I started selling the company's shares.”

“What?” Poe felt as if he was having a heart attack.

“I had to do it, son, please try to understand! That was how, little by little, Ben bought them and now he is the secret owner of the entire company.”

“But why, dad? Why did it have to be him? You could’ve asked any of your friends for help!”

“If someone, besides me, was going to be the owner of the company, it could only be him.”

“What do you mean, dad? Why only him?” Poe asked, both puzzled and angry.

“Because Ben…”

Mr. Dameron's cell phone rang. It was one of his secretaries. Apparently she said something very important to him because Barry's face turned pale and he left in a whirlwind without saying a word. Poe froze, unable to understand what else his father was hiding from him.

\------------------------

Rey was uneasy. She walked through the entire living room of the apartment, over and over again. She replayed Ben's words over and over in her mind, still not able to fully believe what he'd told her. Obviously, she trusted Ben and his word, but for her, it was a shock to learn about the shared past between Leia and grandmother Maz. Rey felt she couldn't judge either woman, since she knew first hand what it’s like to suffer for love, and how your heart hurts when the object of your love breaks it into a thousand pieces. 

Besides, despite everything that had happened in her life, Rey had the good luck, the blessing even, to find a man who had values, principles and who had received her with open arms. Ben had no prejudice and, above all, he was in love with her. An unconditional love. Pure and at the same time demanding and wild. And Rey had learned to return his love with the same passion and intensity. She felt a ping of pain in her chest. She knew there were still more secrets that Ben had to tell her about.

Rey looked at the clock. Ben had left for the office hours ago, probably to deal with a problem with imports or something like that.

She kept walking around the apartment and stopped in front of the piano, where several portraits of Ben and her were on display. Rey took their wedding portrait in her hands. She smiled thinking that, at the time, she felt terrible, and now, after almost two months, she realized that this had probably been the happiest day of her life. Rey touched her belly. Another incredibly happy day was on the way. Suddenly, like lightning, sharp pain shot through her chest. She dropped the portrait and it crashed to the floor. Her belly stirred. Her heart clenched, caught by a bad feeling. And from that moment on, she could only think of Ben. Ben. Where was he? She had to speak to him immediately.

Rey grabbed her phone and called his number. Nothing. She did it again. Nothing. She felt like the rapid, pounding beat of her heart was going to rip her chest open. Third call. Nothing. Her temples were going to explode. As if it was a prayer she kept saying:

“Oh God! Oh God!”

From time to time, between unanswered calls, the litany changed.

“Where are you, my love? Where are you? Answer the phone darling!”

After the tenth try and tenth disappointment, Rey called the office, thinking that perhaps Ben's cell phone had run out of battery, or gone out of range. That call only sharpened her pain, her unease.

“Hello? I’m Rey Solo, Mr. Solo’s wife. I would like to speak to him please.”

“With Mr. Solo?” replied the surprised secretary.

“Yes.” Rey responded, annoyed. She had just said that she wanted to speak to her husband. Was this woman deaf? She tried to calm down. “It’s urgent. Please put him through.”

“I would but... Mr. Solo has not come by the office, ma’am.”

“What?” Rey said with a voice broken by impending tears. “But... he received a call from you! He left for the office more than two hours ago!”

“Yes, I called him myself. But Mr. Solo never came. Then I called him on his cell phone but he didn't answer me.”

Rey dropped her cell phone, tears gushing out of her eyes. Her heart had warned her. Something bad was going on.  
The phone rang again. With shaking hands and a trembling heart, she touched the screen and responded.

“Hello?”

“Rey Solo?”

“Yes, that's me,” she said and held her breath.

“I'm speaking to you from the hospital. Your husband Ben Solo had an accident. We need you to come as soon as you can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nancy as always!!!


	14. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys like this one. It was really hard for me to write it.   
Nancy you're my champion babe!!

Rey had no idea how long she cried for, or how long it took her to change her clothes and pick up the phone that was patiently waiting on the floor since she had dropped it. Rey called a taxi and went to the hospital, trying to put her feelings and thoughts in order. While on the way, she called Armitage and told him to find her at the hospital. Rey also called Leia and explained the situation to her, even though she knew very little herself, and asked Leia to go to the hospital. Now more than ever, she needed people she loved by her side. People who would give her and Ben the support and strength they needed to overcome this situation.

The ride to the hospital seemed never-ending for Rey. As soon as she arrived at the hospital, she ran inside and asked the nurse at the front desk for information about Ben. Following her indications, Rey went up to the Intensive Care Unit. Her head was spinning and her stomach felt like a heavy stone, but she knew she needed to calm down in order to better help her husband, and also for the baby's well-being. A doctor came out to meet her.

“Are you Mrs. Solo?”

“Yes, I’m Rey Solo. Please, doctor, tell me: how’s my husband? What happened to him?”

“I can't lie to you, ma'am. Your husband is in serious condition.”

“Oh God!” Rey said in a barely-there voice, unable to contain the tremor that shook her.

“Please calm down, Mrs Solo,” said the doctor, directing Rey towards a nearby bench.

“I beg you, doctor, do something for him. Help him!” 

“I will do my best, ma'am, but it is a delicate situation. He has several injuries. He hit his head and has not regained consciousness. We had to drain fluid from his skull because the pressure could herniate his brain. Also... he has lost a lot of blood and needs an urgent transfusion.”

“God have mercy!” Rey said, horrified.

“Calm down, please, take a deep breath. Tell me, do you have the same blood type as your husband?”

“No. But his mother is on the way. She should be here any minute now. Surely she’ll be able to donate.”

“Ok then. When she arrives let the nurse know. She will take the lady to the lab to have her blood drawn.”

“Yes, thank you doctor!” Rey exclaimed, but before the man could leave she said, “Doctor, wait!”

“Yes?” said the doctor, turning around.

“Can I see my husband?” Her eyes shone with tears.

“Yes, but just for a short moment. Come with me.”

They walked together down a cold, white-walled corridor. Rey felt that chill that we all feel when we know that a loved one is in the hospital, which suddenly resembles a dehumanized place devoid of all warmth, of all shelter. She stopped, next to the doctor, in front of a glass window. Her heart squeezed once more as if a hand made a tight fist around it.

“Sorry, but I can't let you into the room. I can only let you look at him from here. I’ll leave you alone for a moment.” Dr. Mitaka said, and turning around he left.

Rey never saw Dr. Mitaka leave. Her gaze was fixed on the motionless body lying on the bed on the other side of the glass. Ben. His head was covered with bandages, his body full of tubes that kept him alive.

Rey put her hand on the glass. Her face looked haggard and drawn, and her bloodshot eyes kept streaming tears like waterfalls. It seemed as if time had stopped. Rey was in a trance. She heard no other noises, only the slow “beep beep” of the machine that monitored Ben's heart. There it was, she could hear it. His heart was still beating, still clinging to this world. Rey's lips parted. Only two words came out of them:

“I love you.”

A few minutes passed in which Rey just stood there, her nose glued to the glass window, staring at Ben. Her gaze watched him, cared for him, even though they were separated by glass. Every so often the doctor approached and assured Rey that every effort was being made to help Ben. Before long, Armie arrived. He had picked up Leia to go to the hospital together.

Rey hugged both of them tightly, the three of them consoling each other during that painful moment. Rey also informed them of what the doctor told her about Ben's condition, and begged Leia to hurry up and do the transfusion once and for all. The look on the older woman's face darkened with regret.

“What is it, Leia?” Rey asked, puzzled.

“I just … I can't donate blood to Ben, dear.”

“What? Why not?” Rey was desperate.

“Some years ago I suffered from hepatitis and I can no longer donate blood, my dear.”

“Oh no!” Rey felt as if she was in a nightmare. “What about you, Armie? Can you donate blood?”

“No, I can’t donate either. Ben and I don’t have the same blood type,” replied Hux, discouraged.

“Oh my God! Now what are we going to do?” Rey cried, heartbroken.

“Try to calm down,” Armitage said. “Ben needs you to be strong to help him.”

“Yes dear, Armie is right,” Leia said. “We will find a solution.”

“How?”

“Rey, trust me. We will soon have a solution.”

“How? What do you mean?”

The conversation was cut short because the doctor came over to speak to them.

“Fortunately I bring good news,” said Dr. Mitaka.

“Really?” Rey had a sparkle of hope in her eyes.

“Yes. We have found a blood donor and we will start with the transfusions right away.”

“A donor? Who? All possible donors are here. Is it a stranger that volunteered?”

“He claimed to be a friend of the family. He is an older man called ... let me see …” The doctor checked the papers in his hand. “Mmmm ... Dameron.”

“What?” Rey exclaimed, opening her eyes in surprise.

“Yes, that's his name, Barry Dameron.”

“Where is he now? I need to talk to him.”

“Sorry, Mrs. Solo, Mr. Dameron left a moment ago. The nurse drew the blood and he left immediately, even when the nurse asked him to wait a minute. Well, I will come back when we’re ready to make the first transfusion. Excuse me,” Dr. Mitaka said and left.

“How can this be possible?” Rey asked, confused.

Armitage and Leia looked at each other. It was time to let all the mysteries end. Leia needed to have a heart-to-heart conversation with Rey. It was only fair that her daughter-in-law know the truth at last.

“Come with me to the cafeteria, Rey. We need to talk.”

“Leia, what's going on? This is so strange. I can hardly make sense of all this.”

“I know. That’s why we need to talk. Come on. Let’s have a cup of coffee while we talk.”

“But I don't want to leave Ben alone.”

“Don’t worry. Armie will stay with him. Right, Armie?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll stay here with Benny. You take as much time as you need,” said Hux kindly.

“Ok. I do need a coffee,” Rey agreed, feeling exhausted.

Both women went to the cafeteria while Armitage watched Ben from outside the glass.

“Come on now, Benny boy,” said the ginger man. “You’re the strongest man I know. You got this buddy.”


	15. The Truth

Mr. Dameron arrived at his house shaking like a leaf. He should’ve stayed at the hospital but he didn’t dare face Ben’s family just yet. He was feeling dizzy and in desperate need of a nap. Unfortunately for him, his son was waiting for him in the living room. Poe had been restless since the talk they had, even more so since it had been unfinished. He needed to know what else his father was hiding from him. For some reason, Poe had a bad feeling about the end of the conversation. 

He wanted to know the rest of the secrets, but at the same time he was afraid to know. His father was acting more strangely than ever. Barry was avoiding his son and Poe didn’t understand why. His father had never been particularly talkative, especially with him, but he had never been one to hide, to run away from conversations. He had always been affable, smiling even—though everything was a facade to hide his sins and temptations—but now Poe noticed him dark, taciturn, and worried. Also, from the way the previous conversation had ended, he knew that his father was hiding something from him that was of vital importance, and he couldn’t bear the intrigue that was corroding him from the inside. Because Poe knew that secret touched him closely, even though his father didn’t want to admit it. Despite his fears, Poe needed to know what or who he was facing.

“You’re finally back, dad. Where did you go?”

“I had to go to the company, that's all.”

“Oh yeah, sure.” The look in Poe’s eyes clearly said what he thought. “I thought we had agreed to tell each other the truth.”

“Okay, okay,” said Mr. Dameron, sitting down. “I will tell you the truth. I received a call from one of my trusted men. Ben Solo had a car accident.”

“Really?” Poe said, somewhat uncomfortable.

“Yes,” replied Mr. Dameron, noting the strange expression on his son’s face.

“And what do you care about that guy's accident?”

“I care even if you don't believe it.”

“Why?” Poe experienced that odd feeling in his chest again.

“As I was saying, I received a call from a collaborator telling me that Leia Organa Solo had called him requesting that I present myself urgently at the hospital.”

“What for?”

“To donate blood to Ben. He needed a transfusion.”

“And why did she ask you? Couldn’t she donate blood to her own son? Or Rey?”

“She had an illness years ago that prevents her from donating blood.”

“That explains why she didn't donate, but it doesn't explain why you donated.”

“I had to do it, Poe. I would have done it for you too.”

“But I am your son and he is …” Poe stopped dead in his tracks.

His own words echoed in his head. His eyes widened and, inadvertently, he shook his head from side to side, unable to believe what was happening. He was breathing heavily and his heart felt like it was going to stop at any second. Cold sweat coated his forehead. Poe sought his father's gaze, trying to see in his eyes a clue that showed him that his thoughts were wrong, that they had no basis, that everything was crazy. Surely he was mistaken. Everything was the product of his imagination, a delusion, a product of his paranoia without a doubt.

“No dad. No. Tell me it’s not true. It’s not true ... It can't be true! Tell me that is not true!” Poe shouted, almost on the verge of hysteria.

“Sorry, son, I'm sorry,” exclaimed Mr. Dameron in a tone of calm resignation.

\-----------------------

Rey and Leia settled at a small table in the hospital cafeteria. They ordered two black coffees and, once the order arrived, they were able to speak without interruption. Rey was intrigued to know how and why Barry Dameron had donated his blood to help Ben. As far as she was concerned, that family, from the first to the last of them, had done nothing but ruin her life. Rey considered them heartless people, concerned only about public image and social position. People who obviously didn't think about the feelings and hopes of others, but rather about how much was in their pockets and, even more, how much could they get out of other people’s pockets to fill their own.

“I can see, by the look in your eyes, that you don't understand what is happening, Rey.”

“You’re right. I don't understand.”

“Let me explain.”

“Please do, because this gets more and more confusing with every passing second.”

“There are some facts that you may not know about my past.”

“Ben actually told me something. I hope it doesn't bother you.”

“No, it doesn't bother me. What did he tell you?”

“Well ... he told me that you and my grandmother were in love with Mr. Dameron when you were very young and that, when Barry chose you as his girlfriend, my grandmother got very upset. He even told me that my grandmother, well ... well, he told me she had taken revenge for Mr. Dameron's rejection.”

“Oh, she took revenge alright!” Leia exclaimed bitterly.

“What do you mean by that?” Rey was alarmed.

“Maz was so enraged by Barry’s rejection that she went to his parents, your ex-boyfriend's grandparents, and told them that their son, the heir to their empire, was dating a simple secretary. I was just a poor girl who was surely after the family fortune. She convinced them I was a gold digger.”

“Oh my God! How could Grandma be capable of such a thing?”

“As you can imagine, the Dameron family could not allow a social climber as their daughter-in-law. No poor girl would be allowed to take their money from them and of course ... they took steps to ensure that I had no entry into their life.”

“What do you mean?”

“They threatened their son and ordered him to break up with me, or he would regret it. He ignored them. For a while at least.”

“Really? He doesn't seem to be the type of man to risk everything for love.”

“I understand your anger towards this family Rey, but Barry is not as bad as he seems. He stayed with me, he didn’t abandon me. Not immediately at least.”

“And what did his family do?”

“They kept their promise. One day when I was going out of the office I used to work at, Barry's father intercepted me on the way home. He was with another man, waiting for me in a dark corner. I should have run… I should have…” Leia choked up.

“Oh God… here, have some water.” Leia took a sip of water and after she calmed down, Rey continued. “Do you want to tell me what happened next?”

“They beat me,” Leia said bitterly. “They beat me like no one ever did.”

Rey widened her eyes and her jaw dropped. The evil of that family was beyond the limits of Rey's imagination. Leia followed with her account.

“It was a brutal beating. He just left me lying on the street, almost unconscious, and some people who passed by called an ambulance and took me to the hospital.”

Rey cried bitterly. She knew nothing good could come from that family, but she never imagined the level of cruelty they were capable of. Rey tried to compose herself—she needed to know the rest of Leia’s story.

“So… what happened afterwards? Was Mr. Dameron aware of this?”

“When Barry found out, he went to see me. The doctors told us that I would recover slowly. They… they also told us that it was a miracle that there was no major damage… considering my state.”

“Considering your state?” Rey asked, confused.

“Rey ... when all this happened ... I was pregnant with Barry’s child.”

“Barry’s child?” Rey repeated in disbelief. “So… What happened to the baby? Did you have a miscarriage or…?”

“No. Rey… Ben is Barry’s son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nancy!!!


	16. Not An Accident

“But…?” Rey couldn't find the words.

“Yes, Rey. Ben and your ex-boyfriend Poe are half brothers.”

“So ... Why didn't Barry take care of you both? You tell me he didn't abandon you, but I can't understand why he didn't give Ben his last name.”

“I told you the truth, Rey. Barry didn’t abandon us, but after what happened with his family, he decided that the best thing for the baby and me was for him to stay away from us. That way his family would leave us alone. For my well-being and that of the baby on the way, he stepped away from our lives.”

Rey looked appalled. Leia continued.

“Rey, try to understand. I know how you must think the worst of him, but Barry didn't do it out of irresponsibility, or out of lack of love. On the contrary, he made the greatest sacrifice that a human being can make: he let go of the woman he loved and his son so they could live in peace, even if it meant never having them by his side again.”

“Dear God!” Rey couldn't hold back the tears that instantly flowed.

“After that, Barry’s parents urged him to marry a high society woman, and I continued my life as best as I could. My brother Luke helped me. I moved in with him, and I passed my pregnancy in peace, waiting and dreaming about my baby. When Ben was born, Barry, keeping the secret from his wife, came to see us at the hospital. When I put the baby in his arms, he looked at him with infinite tenderness and softly kissed Ben's round, pink cheeks. He held the baby so carefully, caressing his little mop of black hair and smelling it. Ben was always a beauty and I could see Barry was delighted by this little boy already. He was smiling as any other proud parent would. Then, he placed the baby back in my arms and softly said ‘I love you both.’ Before leaving, from the threshold of the hospital room, he looked at us for a long time with eyes full of tears, as if he was trying to memorize every single thing about us... and then he left. We were never together again.” Leia choked up a bit.

“Oh Leia!” Rey took her mother-in-law’s hand in hers. “Do you want to take a break? In fact… you don’t have to tell me anything else if you don’t want to.”

“No. It’s ok. You need to know everything.” 

Rey nodded silently as Leia continued. 

“When Ben was two years old I met Han. He was Luke’s best friend. They had met in the military academy, and afterwards Han went off to become a well-known pilot, famous in the ranks for being a bit of a rascal, or a scoundrel as I used to call him. We fell in love and got married shortly after we met. It was a bit rushed, sure, but we knew we loved each other. Han fell in love with Ben as soon as he saw him. Although I admit Han was not very good at showing his feelings, I know he loved him. And Ben fell in love with him too. One time, Han gave Ben a little toy plane and that became his favorite toy ever.”

“He still has it!” said Rey with a smile, remembering the little red and blue plastic plane that Ben kept in a glass box, on his night stand. “Does Ben know that Mr. Dameron is his biological father?” Rey asked.

“Yes, he has known since he was a teenager.”

“And what does he think? What was his reaction when he found out?”

“Han and I sat him down and explained all this to him as patiently as I just explained it to you. We told him that Barry was not a bad man. At first, Ben was shocked, but he wanted to get close to his father nonetheless. But by then Dameron was very changed. He had become as tough and cynical as his father had been, and he also had a young son, a wife, and above all, an image before society that he didn't want to stain. And you know how Ben is. A rejection, a bad look, any kind of offense and he becomes distant, even cold I would say. Ben judges people by their actions, and sadly, he never saw a good deed in his biological father. So, Ben closed himself off to him and everything that came from that family.”

“I really don't blame Ben at all. I would have done the same probably. Although you have told me that Mr. Dameron is not the ogre he seems, and although I understand why he did what he did, I can’t forget that it was he who ordered Poe to give me money to abort my baby. In fact, now I understand him even less! He, more than anyone, knows what it’s like to lose the one you love and your child. How could he force his own son to go through the same pain?”

“The Barry I am talking about is the Barry Dameron from 30 years ago. A young man in love and ready to break every rule to be happy. Now he’s an old man, hardened by life. A man destroyed by the cruel behaviour of his parents, living a false and unhappy marriage and whose only interest is maintaining appearances. The rebellion of his youth didn’t last forever, and either out of comfort or exhaustion Barry gave in to the snobbery and cruelty of his upbringing.”

“Thanks Leia. Thank you for trusting me enough to tell me all of this.”

“You have nothing to thank me for, dearest.”

Armitage ran into the cafeteria and interrupted the conversation between Rey and her mother-in-law. 

“Rey! Leia! Ben is awake.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------

“Don't tell me you're sorry!” Poe shouted furiously. “Don't say it! You're trash, father! How could you lie to me like that?”

“Poe, please, try to calm down, try to understand!”

“Understand? I have to understand you? What about all the times I asked you to understand me? And all the times I asked you for help? And when I asked you to let me marry Rey?”

“I know I was wrong, I ask you to forgive me, son. I apologize for the wrong I did to you,” Mr. Dameron said, trying to hold back his tears.

“Oh! Sure! The once all-powerful man now asks for forgiveness! And that’s supposed to fix everything? That's supposed to be enough?” Poe walked nervously from one side to the other of the room, crying with rage.

“Son, I …”

“Shut up! Don’t say anything else. I just can't believe it! It's your fault, dad! All this is your fault!”

“I know I hurt you, Poe. Let me apologize, please!”

“No! I don't forgive you! You led me to unhappiness! You made me as selfish and materialistic as you are! You even made me ...!” Poe cut himself short, holding his breath.

“I made you what, Poe? What were you going to say?”

“Nothing,” Poe said, trying to change the subject.

“No, Poe. Say what you were about to say. I made you what?”

“Nothing! Leave me alone!” Poe took his coat from the coat rack in the living room and went to the door. His father cut him off.

“No, you're not going anywhere! At least not without clearly saying what you were going to tell me. It is time for everything to be out in the open.”

“How convenient! Now you’re interested in what I have to tell you! Well, I am going to tell you something, and I hope my words hurt you as much as knives. That you suffer as I suffered with each of your words.”

“Enough, Poe! Please, just tell me what you were going to say.”

Mr. Dameron held his breath, and when his son finally spoke, he felt his heart explode, so shocked was he at what he was hearing.

\----------------------------------------

Rey, Leia and Armie ran up from the cafeteria to the intensive care room. There, they waited for the doctor to come out of Ben's room and, after talking to the physician and being reassured by him that everything was fine regarding Ben's health, Rey asked to see him. The doctor agreed, but warned Rey to keep it brief.

Rey's excitement at seeing Ben's whisky eyes watching her affectionately from the hospital bed was inexpressible. She couldn't stop the happy tears that ran down her face, leaving marks of relief on her cheeks. Slowly, as if afraid to wake up from a dream, Rey approached the bed and, with extreme care, kissed Ben's lips as if they were glass. She ghosted his lips at first, but then she pressed her lips against his as much as she dared. He returned the kiss as best as he could, because, although already out of danger, he was still feeling weak and, above all, very tired. Rey withdrew as carefully as she had approached her husband and smiled broadly at him.

“Hello,” Ben said in a tired whisper.

“Hello,” Rey replied with a laugh full of emotion that mixed with the tears that still ran down her cheeks.

“The doctor said I'm out of danger.”

“Yes that's right. You will still be hospitalized for a while, but you are already safe. You just need to finish healing your wounds. You’ll be out of the ICU this afternoon, and they’ll put you in a regular room.”

“Mmmm.” Ben just nodded with his eyes closed due to exhaustion.

“Love... do you remember what happened?”

“I was going to the office and then ... then …” He stirred a little.

“Shhh...Quiet. It’s better if you rest. We can talk later.”

“The accident was not …”

“Shhh.” Rey cut him off, gently putting her index finger on his lips. “Don't speak. Just rest.”

“I saw it.”

“You saw it?” she asked, puzzled. “What did you see?”

“The accident ... was not an accident.”

“What do you mean?” Rey was startled.

“It wasn't an accident. I saw it.”

“What did you see? Please, darling, tell me what you saw.”

“It was him. He caused the crash.”

“Who?” she asked desperately.

“My brother… Poe.” Ben said in a low voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks dear Nancy


	17. Forgive Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since this is my last Reylo fic I hope you enjoy this las few chapters!!

Mr. Dameron fell in a nearby chair, dumbfounded. Blood pooled in his veins, while his heart tried to escape his chest. He felt so much pain. He just couldn't believe what he had heard. He couldn't believe how far his son's evil actions had taken him. He shook his head in disbelief, as if he wanted to wake up from the nightmare that was chasing him like a storm cloud over his head. He refused to give credit to this situation.

He looked at his son, who was sitting opposite him with eyes full of surprise and pain. His son returned the gaze, but it was distinctly the opposite of his. Poe’s gaze was cold. Rage was the only feeling Barry saw in Poe, but at the same time, there was a great disappointment in his son’s eyes. Probably because Mr. Dameron's repentance came very late, when there was no turning back for his youngest son. Obviously, Barry could no longer undo the damage he had caused Poe, nor the damage his son had caused Rey and now Ben.

Mr. Dameron got up, very slowly. He paused for a moment. His head was a tangle of thoughts, and various feelings were boiling in his chest. It took him a moment to consider all the facts so he could decide what to do from now on. He wiped away the tears that had streamed down his face and walked towards his younger son. Noticing this, Poe got up too and tried to avoid contact with his father, but Barry was quicker. He hugged Poe tightly. Poe tried to free himself by pushing his father back, but Mr. Dameron held him with such force that it was impossible for Poe to get away.

“Stop, you silly boy! I'm not going to let you go!” exclaimed Mr. Dameron.

“Leave me alone!” Poe moved restlessly to free himself.

“No! I'm tired of failing you! I will not fail you again!” shouted Mr. Dameron once again, on the verge of tears.

Poe stopped resisting and his fury was replaced by an explosive cry that spread over his father's shoulder. He couldn’t contain the suffering he had felt throughout his life any longer. Now that he finally felt his father's sincere and loving embrace, the feelings flowed through him, and he was unable to control them. After years of unhappiness, he felt loved, contained, and understood.

After the first explosion, Poe's crying became a rhythmic fall of transparent drops while he clung to his father's body. The latter rocked him gently in a calming movement as he stroked his head and whispered loving and comforting words - the first ones he had uttered in years, the first his son had ever heard from him. After a few moments, they parted and their eyes met in a long gaze. They both understood what the other was thinking. They both knew they had to do the right thing. Mr. Dameron picked up the phone. Minutes later, the police arrived at the house. Father and son were waiting at the door.

After giving the pertinent explanations to the police, an officer handcuffed Poe. Before taking him away, the police allowed him a few words with his father.

“Say goodbye to mom for me, okay? I would have liked to kiss her goodbye but ... I understand that she doesn't want to see me.”

“I will, and don't worry, in time she’ll understand. She loves you, but she’s very hurt by what you did.”

Poe turned to enter the police car, but quickly turned again and said:

“Dad?”

“Yes?” asked Mr. Dameron.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, my son.”

Barry Dameron felt his heart break as he stared at the police car driving away.

During the two weeks that followed, Poe confessed to attempted homicide and went to jail. Mr. Dameron never missed a day to visit his son in prison, trying to bring him some comfort and support. They spoke as much as they could. They always did it with an open heart and with mutual affection. Although the relationship between them had significantly improved, Barry could tell that his son carried the guilt and pain of many years and many bad actions on his shoulders. He noticed too that his son was falling into depression and, when he came to visit him, Poe’s eyes were frequently red after long hours of crying. That was why Barry never failed to visit him in prison. He hoped that his presence would make his son feel better, little by little, until the day of his freedom arrived.

“Hi Poe. How are you son?”

“I’m well.” His voice sounded listless and sad.

“Are you eating well?”

“Yes.”

“Have you been sleeping well?”

“Yes.”

The answers were short and uttered in a low voice, with a great amount of unhappiness imprinted on each word. Mr. Dameron's heart trembled with sadness.

“Son... how do you feel?”

“Alright, I guess.”

“Please don't lie to me. I can tell by your face that’s not true. Please Poe, tell me how you feel.”

Poe stared for a moment at the table that separated him from his father, then looked up again.

“I'm not okay, dad. I feel dirty, guilty.”

“I understand , it’s normal for you to feel this way. But that's a good thing, right?”

“A good thing? How?”

“If you feel guilty, it means that you feel remorse. Because inside you, you know that you did something wrong. It means that you regret your actions. If you didn't feel anything, or if you were happy about what you did, that’s when we should be concerned.”

“Maybe you're right. Dad ... Can I ask you something?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Have you seen...Ben?”

“No,” Barry said while looking down.

“Why? I mean ... if you still want to see me after all I’ve done, I thought you’d want to see him even more.”

“I'm afraid he doesn't want to see me.”

“I think you should go anyway.”

“For what? He’ll get upset and kick me out of the hospital. No son, I am not a part of his life.”

“Yes you are. You gave him his life ... twice.”

“It doesn't matter. He doesn't love me. He doesn't care about me at all, and I don't blame him. I would do the same if I were him.”

“Maybe you would, but I don't think he will.”

“What do you mean?”

“Ben Solo has a good heart no matter how hard he seems. He’s a good man, dad. And he cares for you, or at least he doesn’t hate you as you think. How do you explain that for years he’s had evidence to destroy you and he hasn’t done it?"

“But…”

“Your personality and past actions kept him away, dad. Maybe even made him angry towards you. But deep down, I think he always expected a gesture from you, something that would bring him closer to you. Now you have the chance to do it.”

“I'm not sure, Poe.”

“At least give it a try. You have nothing to lose.”

“Okay little one, I will.”

Poe smiled at the endearment.

“Do me a favor please. When you see him, give him this letter from me, will you?”

“What does it say?” asked Barry, taking the letter from Poe.

“Just give it to him, dad.”

“Ok, I will. Well goodbye, little boy. I’ll return tomorrow.”

“Goodbye dad.”

Mr. Dameron got up to leave. His son saw him walk away, and in a very low voice he said:

“Goodbye dad. Forgive me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nancy for your help!!


	18. Goodbye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks dear Nancy for your help!!!

It was almost impossible to describe how Mr. Dameron felt walking through the corridors of the hospital where his eldest son was recovering. He felt an unusual nervousness in his chest and emotions tightened in his throat. He was going to see a son who had not been his in years. A son he knew he had repeatedly disappointed and hurt. Barry knew Ben's anger could make the bravest man afraid, but he hoped with all his heart that the kindness and warmth of his son's soul would outweigh the resentment and pain in the end.

He also thought about his youngest son and how he forgave him, despite everything that had happened between them. Barry remembered how Poe had taught him a lesson when he told him that he should get closer to Ben and ask for his forgiveness and earn his love little by little. 

Now Barry understood that his children had taught him the most important lessons of his life: integrity, forgiveness and unconditional love. He hoped it was not too late to return some of what they had given him.

He reached the floor where Ben's room was located. Barry took a deep breath and continued on to the door. He knocked and waited for an answer. Rey opened up.

“Mr Dameron!” she exclaimed, surprised.

“Can I come in?” Barry asked nervously.

“Yes, of course,” she answered and closed the door behind the man.

Mr. Dameron walked slowly towards the bed where his eldest son lay. He stopped almost at the side of the bed and stared long and lovingly at the sick young man who was sleepy and had not yet noticed his presence. The old man's eyes filled with tears at the sight of his son. Barry had always been proud of Ben’s strong character and commanding presence. And now, seeing Ben so weak really hurt him. Rey, who was quietly watching the scene, came over to wake Ben up, but before she could do it Mr. Dameron asked her:

“How is he doing?”

“Better, much better. But ask him yourself.”

“I don't know if he wants to talk to me, that's why I asked you first. I don’t want to leave without knowing his condition. If you wake him and he wants me out, I’ll leave. I don’t want to upset him. Besides ... I wanted to tell you something before he wakes up.”

“Tell me something? … Yes, go ahead.”

“I want to apologize to you, Rey.”

“Apologize?” Rey repeated with surprise.

“Yes, I’m sorry for causing you so much pain. Sorry for ruining your life.”

“Please don’t say that. I’m not going to lie to you. For a long time I held a grudge against you and indeed, I thought that you and your son had ruined my life. But now I realize that it was not like that. My life changed for the better when I got pregnant and even more when I married Ben. They are the greatest blessing I could ever imagine. I no longer have a grudge against you, nor against your family. But if it makes you feel better ... I forgive you. With all my heart.”

“Thank you, dear girl. You don't know what a relief your words give me. I just hope Ben can forgive my actions.”

“Just be honest. All the cards are on the table. Ben can be tough, but he’s also sweet and caring. He has the biggest heart. Just give him some time.”

Rey approached the bed and gently touched her husband's hair and cheeks. He blinked slowly.

“Angel? Someone came to see you, my love.”

“Who?” Ben asked, still trying to fully wake up.

“It’s me, my son.” said Mr. Dameron, approaching the bed.

Ben widened his eyes.

“What do you want?” asked Ben bitterly.

“I came because I need to ask your forgiveness, son.”

“Number one: Don't call me son. Number two: I will not forgive you. Ever. Number three ... I don't need more reasons. Go away!”

Mr. Dameron looked down to hide his tears and turned to leave but Rey stopped him.

“You are not going anywhere, Mr. Dameron. At least not without being heard. Ben, talk to him!”

“Rey, stay out of it please. I won't speak to anyone. Let him go.”

“He’s not leaving without you listening to him. He deserves it.”

“He deserves it? After all he’s done, you think he deserves it? After he was the one who …”

“He saved your life.” Rey cut him off firmly.

“How?”

“Just as you hear it, my love. He gave you his blood. He saved your life.”

“But why…?”

“Don't ask me, love, talk to him. I am going to get a cup of coffee, so you can talk. Behave yourselves.”

Rey left the two men looking at each other without knowing what to say or how to say it. The silence between them stretched for a few moments until Ben decided to speak.

“I guess I owe you at least a civil conversation.”

“Thank you. I know it’s not easy for you to talk to me.”

“It would be more difficult to bear my wife's scolding later. Take a seat,” said Ben, pointing to a nearby chair.

“As I already told you, I came to apologize. Believe it or not, I never wanted to harm you.”

“But you did,” Ben added dryly.

“I know,” said the old man, lowering his head.

“My mother explained to me once the reason why you left us. She raised me without grudges or resentment. But as I grew older, I saw in you so many bad attitudes, so many despicable actions that …”

“I know, Ben. I can't excuse my behaviour over all these years, but I just want you to know that I never stopped loving you. Neither you nor your mother. But sometimes one can't fight society or…”

“Yes you can!” Ben exclaimed angrily. “If you had wanted to, you could have done it. But you were more comfortable as you were. Your materialistic self couldn’t be bothered to look for a job to support your girlfriend and son. It was more important to maintain your social position and prevent the jet-set you were part of from seeing you with a poor girl. You never cared for us.”

“You don't know what you are talking about, Ben! What did you want me to do? Let my bastard of a father kill Leia and you? I did it for love! I did it for the purest feeling a person can have! Perhaps the only pure and true feeling I’ve ever had in my life.”

Mr. Dameron was crying painfully as Ben stared at him with a lump in his throat.

“I'm sorry, sir. I cannot give you the absolution that you seek. I don't question your motives, but I know firsthand what it's like to fight for a woman's love. I also knew from the age of two what it is to have a father. Han Solo might have been a tough man, an iceberg sometimes, but he loved me and I loved him. It was he who gave me a home, protection, and even my career. It was he who, in his own way, gave me advice and even shaped my character. Good, bad or worse, it doesn't matter—what matters is that he was there. I’m Ben Solo. Solo! I always have been and I always will be, until my dying day. Now please leave.”

“I understand,” said Barry softly. “Before I go I need to give you this.” He handed Ben the letter that his youngest son had given him.

“What is this?” Ben asked.

“A letter from Poe. I have no idea what it says, I haven’t read it. I just have to give it to you as I promised your brother. Goodbye s ... Goodbye, Mr. Solo.”

“Goodbye, Mr. Dameron.”


	19. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read the updated tags!!!  
Thank my dear Nancy as usual for your help!

Mr. Dameron grabbed the handle to open the door, but before he could leave, his cell phone rang. Ben watched as he listened, the person on the other end of the line apparently informing him of something terrible because Mr. Dameron immediately turned deathly pale. With his free hand he cupped his chest as if a sharp pain was stabbing him from side to side. The old man could not bear what he heard and collapsed to the floor.

Ben saw him fall and shouted as loudly as his lungs allowed him:

“Help! Somebody help us!”

Ben's scream alerted Rey, who was in the hallway talking to her husband's doctor. Both quickly entered the room and found Mr. Dameron passed out on the floor. Hurriedly, the doctor checked him out, while Rey rushed to Ben’s side.

“What happened, honey? Why did he pass out?” Rey asked, scared.

“I don't know what happened to him,” Ben replied, confused. “He received a phone call, then turned pale and collapsed in front of me.”

“A call? Who called him?”

“How am I supposed to know? He picked up, didn’t say a word, and then just fell,” Ben said. Rey could see he was trembling.

“Ok, ok ... Calm down, babe. This isn’t good for you.”

“But I need to know what happened!”

“Now, now, calm down. You rest and let me find out what’s happened.”

Armitage walked into the room. He had seen the doctors put Barry on a gurney and rush him away. Rey helped Ben calm down a bit, asked Armie to look after him for a moment until she returned, and then went in search of the doctor who had rushed Mr. Dameron to the ER. She found the doctor coming out of a room where other doctors and nurses were helping Mr. Dameron.

“Doctor, please tell me… What happened to him?”

“The patient has suffered a heart attack.”

“Oh God! And what is the prognosis?”

“Well ... he's an elderly man and the infarction was quite severe.”

“What do you mean by that? Put it bluntly please.”

“Sorry, ma’am. Things are not looking good for him. His heart is severely damaged, plus he smokes and drinks… I suggest you call the family. He might not be with us for long.”

Rey's chest tightened with sadness. Her relationship with Mr. Dameron was never harmonious, but his repentance weighed more heavily on her heart. She understood that, as human beings, we all make mistakes, but only a few sincerely repent. But she still felt uneasy. She kept thinking about what could have made Barry collapse in this way. Who called him? What did they say? As the doctors continued to assist the old man, she decided to return to her husband's room. She knew Ben would be anxious, and that was not good for his health. Right before she reached the door to Ben's room, Rey saw Leia standing outside in the hallway, her face grave.

“Leia, what are you doing here? I thought we agreed you would return to your house to rest.”

“Rey I ... I saw it. It was on the news.”

“What? What was on the news?”

“Armitage tells me that Barry was here and he collapsed. How is he doing?”

“Not well. He had a heart attack. Doctors don't give me much hope.”

“Oh dear God!” Leia exclaimed, breaking into tears.

“Calm down, please calm down,” Rey asked her with a hug.

“Someone told him, I’m sure of it. That’s what caused his heart attack!”

“Told him what? Leia, please speak clearly. What happened?”

“His son, Rey!…. Poe hanged himself in prison!”

Rey felt like she couldn't breathe. Immediately, she held her belly with her hands. She made no effort to hold back her tears - she couldn’t have contained them even if she wanted to. Rey fell to her knees on the ground. Leia tried to lift her, to comfort her, but Rey covered herself with her arms and kept Leia from pulling her out of the position she was in. She couldn't get up. She felt her legs wouldn’t support her. Whether she liked it or not, a part of her, of her life, had died that afternoon. Her first great love had died.

For a few moments she remained motionless. A thousand thoughts went through her head and yet they all seemed to be the same: Poe was dead. Little by little she tried to calm down and regain control over her mind. She realized that she had to be strong because all these events were piling up, and her husband needed her strong and with all five senses in place. Her baby also needed her to be healthy and in her right mind. Rey got up slowly and took several deep breaths. With a still-trembling hand, she wiped away the tears and approached her mother-in-law, who was watching her with eyes full of tenderness, understanding, and regret.

“I must speak to Ben. He has to know that his brother is dead.”

“Do you want me to tell him? This is a lot, and you must rest, dear.”

“No, I’ll do it. But I have to ask you to stay after I speak to him, and take care of Ben. I must leave an instant after I talk to him.”

“Will you go home to get some rest?”

“No.”

“But Rey, you must take care of yourself and my grandchild.”

“I will. But I have to do something first.”

Before her mother-in-law said anything else, Rey entered her husband's hospital room. He looked at her anxiously, although he tried to hide his emotions. He was even more alarmed when he saw her enter with her eyes red and full of tears.

“What happened?” he asked.

“Mr. Dameron had a heart attack, sweetheart.”

She expected some response from Ben, but he didn't move or speak. She continued.

“Doctors say it was very severe. I mean… his heart is damaged and that's why… well… they don't give us much hope.”

“I see.” Ben said hesitantly, trying to show strength. “And ... Do you know what caused my… Mr. Dameron’s heart attack?”

“Yes. Someone called him and… and told him…” Her voice cracked and she couldn't continue.

“What? What happened?” Ben became increasingly alarmed.

Rey couldn’t answer him. Every time she tried, a lump formed in her throat, and emotion filled her. She stared at her husband. Directly into his eyes. Ben stared back at her. He held her gaze - and then it happened. The expression on his wife's face told him everything clearly. His eyes became watery. He looked down. He was silent for a minute until finally he said with soft resignation:

“My brother.”

“Yes,” she said simply, her voice barely a whisper.

“And how ...?” His voice cracked “How did it happen?”

“He hanged himself in his cell.”

Ben turned his face away. He didn't want his wife to see him this way. However, despite his effort, Rey noted the subtle trembling in Ben's jaw. She moved a little closer to the bed and sweetly caressed his earlobe with her index finger and thumb. Given her position, she could see a tear slipping down Ben's nose, and she noticed how quickly he wiped it so that no one would see it.

“I'm going out for a moment. Your mom is outside if you need anything. It won't take long.”

“It's okay, Rey.”

“Ben… Sorry if I don't tell you where I'm going, but …”

“It's okay. I think I already know.”

Ben turned and looked at her. From the expression in his eyes, Rey knew that her husband understood what she had to do.


	20. The Letter

Rey’s blood felt like ice in her veins. The place seemed cold and quite desolate. She walked slowly, looking back and forth down the corridors of the morgue. She came to the reception desk and gave the clerk the name and information for the body she was looking for. The body. She still couldn’t believe Poe was dead.

“Are you a relative of the deceased?”

“Ye ... Yes,” she said hesitantly.

“Follow me please.”

Rey followed the man down a long hallway. As they walked, the clerk said with some surprise:

“At last, someone came and claimed that body!”

“What do you mean? No one has come yet?”

“Nobody. We spoke to a relative on the phone, the father I believe, but he never showed up.”

“He had a heart attack and is now hospitalized.”

“Good God! Sorry to hear that, miss. We also tried to talk to the mother of the deceased man but she refused to come.”

“She refused?” Rey asked, horrified.

“Sadly, yes. What's more, she told us that since he was imprisoned, he was no longer her son.”

A knot of rage formed in Rey's stomach. She cursed Poe's mother under her breath. The man stopped at the last door in the hall.

“Well ma'am, here’s your relative. Do you want to enter alone, or should I stay with you? Sometimes it’s quite a shock to see a loved one in this way. Besides, stress could be harmful for your pregnancy.”

“No, it's not necessary. I’ll be alright.”

“Okay. I’m gonna go in to uncover him and then I’ll be out. I’ll be down the hall if you need me,” said the manager as he opened the door.

Rey entered the room where Poe's body was covered by a white sheet. The man, who had entered behind her, uncovered Poe's face and left the sheet folded down to his chest. Rey's legs faltered. Once again, the tears began to flow without permission.

“Are you okay?” asked the clerk when he noticed her reaction.

“Yes, I … I can handle it,” she replied through tears.

“We’re going to need Mr. Dameron's clothes.”

“I'll take care,” she said quietly.

“I’ll leave you to it. Call if you need me.”

Rey moved closer to the stretcher where Poe was resting. The crying deepened when she looked closely at the purple mark running across her ex's neck. She ran her fingers lightly over that mark, then gently stroked Poe's luscious curly hair.She still couldn't believe what she was seeing with her own eyes, that the first man she'd ever loved was laying there lifeless and cold. In that moment, Rey remembered all the good times she'd spent with him, deliberately suppressing any bad memories that came up. She recalled warmly how funny Poe was, and how, when he started to speak, it was impossible for him to stop. A sad smile crossed Rey's lips.

“I loved you very much,” she confessed in her solitude. “Losing you was like a knife in my heart, and I confess that, more than once, I also hated you a lot. But no matter what I once felt, I will always be grateful to you. You gave me the most beautiful thing I have. You gave me this baby. That will not be erased by anyone or anything. And in a strange way, you also gave me Ben. If I hadn't been disappointed in you, I might never have fallen in love with him.”

Rey sighed, feeling the pain in her chest. She stared at Poe for a few minutes.

“I have to go. I must return to the hospital,” she said as if he could hear her.

She made to leave, but then turned back to him one last time.

“I will tell the baby about you. I'm not sure what I'll say yet, but he or she won't hate you. Perhaps the first thing the baby should know about is how bad you were at picking socks, and how much you liked those with multi-colored argyle ones,” Rey said with a smile that contrasted with her tears. “Goodbye Poe. Goodbye for a second time,” she said softly, and kissed him on the forehead.

\-----------------------------------

In the hospital, Ben struggled with his own feelings. He couldn't even put a name to what he was feeling, but he knew something wasn't right. Suddenly he remembered the letter that Mr. Dameron had given him before he collapsed due to his heart attack. He got up as best he could and searched in the drawer of the nightstand next to the bed. He took the letter and read: "For Ben Solo" was all the envelope said. He opened it and unfolded the paper inside. Slowly, as if taking time to assimilate each word, he read:

_"Ben,_

_When you read this letter I will surely no longer be part of this world. I asked dad to hand it over to you, because ever since we decided I should turn myself in to the police, I knew I would never see you again. I was a coward all my life and I knew I couldn’t bear to be in jail for as long as my sentence indicated. But above all that, what leads me to take my life is the enormous remorse, the enormous guilt. What I did to you was unspeakable. It is the lowest thing a man can do. I was never a good loser, and yet I was always a real loser. _

_I could not bear that Rey loved another man, even when I was the one who had pushed her away. I was the one who left her side, disappointed her, and abandoned her - and my child. I guess now I should say your child. But despite everything, I must tell you that I loved Rey with all my heart, and the child too. Only, unlike my father, I didn't know how to defend them and I didn't leave them for love, but for my own damn selfishness and irresponsibility._

_My father, on the other hand, although he certainly made mistakes, did the opposite. Leaving you and your mother was his greatest act of love, and that is why I ask you not to reject him. I know it won't be easy to forgive all those years of abandonment and pain, but at least give him the opportunity to talk to you and let him explain how everything happened. It was also a shock for me to find out that we were brothers. I cursed dad, for hiding all this for so many years, but now I realize why he did it. I think I would have liked for us to grow up as brothers. I think it would have been great if, as the older brother, you had taught me how to fish, ride a motorcycle, and flirt with girls, but life and circumstances made us grow up apart._

_Now, I can't even wish for you to see me as a brother. The only thing left for me is to ask you to forgive me. I know I have no right to ask you for such a thing - and believe me, if I had a better word, I would use it - but unfortunately I can only ask for forgiveness. For everything, not just for the car crash. I’m sorry for the cowardice, for the envy, and for not being strong enough to face the events that changed my life. Our lives._

_The last request I make is that you take care of Rey and the baby. I realize that this request is unnecessary since I know your devotion and love for them, and I am sure that you’ll do everything possible to make them happy. And the impossible too. You will be a better father than I ever could have been. Thank you for taking the time to read this letter._

_Your brother,_

_Poe"_

Ben pressed the letter to his chest. He tried with all his might to avoid the tumultuous emotions flowing through him, threatening to drown him, but in the end he could not. In the solitude of his room, he finally gave up and cried long and hard. He’d been holding in all the sadness, anger, and pain of the past few hours, but they’d broken free, and now he was letting out all the tears that he’d kept bottled up inside him for years, if he was honest. Over thirty years of concealment, lies, and suffering were finally at an end.

He was crying because the lies were over, yes. But more than that, he was crying because, even if he didn’t want to admit it out loud, he had lost a brother - and because now, for the second time in his life, he was losing a father.

Suddenly, as if some new thought had just occurred to him, Ben wiped his tears away and tried to sit up. This time, he wouldn’t let his father go so easily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nancy!! Now more than ever your help was everything love!!


	21. Mother, Father And Son

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nancy!!   
This particular chapter is super close to my heart. I hope you enjoy it. The Last one will be posted soon

Leia cautiously entered the room where Mr. Dameron lay. She looked at him and felt very sad when she checked his condition. She could tell just by looking at him that he was in pain. She pulled up a chair to sit next to him, and upon hearing the noise of the chair, Mr. Dameron opened his eyes and looked at her. A flash of joy lit his eyes. Leia smiled at him.

“Hello beautiful,” said Barry with a weak voice.

“Hello you. Not even in your state do you stop being a Don Juan,” she said, amused.

Mr. Dameron laughed at the expression, but an unwelcome cough cut him off.

“There, there. Take it easy now. It will hurt you if you get too stressed.”

“There’s nothing left that can hurt me, Leia. All the damage has been done. My children, Leia! I ruined both of their lives!” Barry said with sudden anguish.

“No, don't say that!”

“It's true. I abandoned Ben, I pushed him away for many years. I still remember the day he went looking for me… And I pushed him away!! His face, Leia, I’ll never forget the pain in his eyes. That beautiful boy looking for his dad, and all I did was send him away. And my little one ... My poor Poe!” He started to cry and couldn’t continue.

“No, Barry, please don't worry about that now,” Leia said, taking Barry's hand. “You didn't abandon Ben. You gave him life in more ways than one. You saved both our lives 30 years ago, and you saved his life now.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is. In fact, you gave life to him three times: when we conceived him, when you saved us from your father's wrath, and when you gave him your blood so he could live. Is that not enough for you? Stop punishing yourself like that. You made mistakes, but any human being makes them.”

“Leia... I know what I'm saying comes too late but ... I need you to forgive me. For everything. Surely, at this point, you hate me but …”

“I don’t hate you. I never have.”

“Really?”

“Really. I don't hate you. And I don't have anything to forgive you for either, because I never blamed you for anything. I always understood your intentions by walking away. It hurt me so much to lose you, because my love for you was so great, but how could I blame you for saving my life and that of our son? That was the greatest sacrifice, the most selfless sacrifice you could make: saving the people you loved without getting anything in return. I will always be grateful to you, especially because my Ben is the most beautiful thing I have in life, and I have him thanks to you.”

“Thank you for your kindness, Leia,” said Mr. Dameron softly. “I would have liked him to forgive me as you do.”

“Ben is very much like Han: proud, the kind of man who can hold a grudge for years, and stubborn. But he has a very good heart, and although he won't admit it, I am sure that you have touched his soul. It just takes time for him to come around.”

“Too bad I don't have more time, Leia.”

“Please don't say that, Barry.”

“I know it, Leia. So I'm glad I talked to you.”

“I'm glad too.”

“No matter how many years go by, you are still a beauty.”

“Liar,” Leia said with a smile.

“It's not a lie, it's all my love.”

“I loved you too, Barry. I still do, although in a different way.”

“I know you love Han now, even though he’s gone. But I just need you to know I’ve loved you all my life ... I love you even today.”

They looked at each other with great affection. And they held hands tightly. Suddenly the door opened. A nurse came in pushing Ben in a wheelchair.

“Treasure! What are you doing up? You’ll hurt yourself!” Leia exclaimed.

“I need to talk to ... to my father.”

Leia asked the nurse to leave and she herself helped Ben into the room. She placed him facing Barry, where they could both look at each other as they spoke.

“Well, I’ll wait outside so you can talk freely. Please be kind to each other. Call me if you need anything.” She placed a small kiss on Ben’s forehead.

“Thanks mom.”

The truth is that he appreciated that gesture from his mother. Proud as he was, he didn't want anyone's eyes, not even his mother's, to be present in the conversation with his father.

“I’m surprised that you want to see me, Ben,” admitted Mr. Dameron.

“Me too,” he said with sarcasm, his favorite defense when he felt insecure.

“I’m all ears.”

“I wanted… well… I wanted to apologize for being so rude when you went to talk to me. Actually, I want to apologize for always being rude to you.”

“Don’t worry. I understand your reaction. In your place I would have done the same.”

“I read my brother's letter,” Ben said sadly.

A silence fell between the two men. Mr. Dameron's crying came silently and Ben's gaze wandered sadly across the floor of the room. It was his voice that broke the silence again.

“I forgive you… Dad.”

The old man could not utter a word. Not a sound. The excitement of hearing his eldest son finally calling him dad left him speechless.

“I’ve had time to think, to understand, to assimilate. When you went to talk to me I was still very confused; I was angry, frustrated. Also, I'm a hot head, like Dad ... like Han.”

“Maybe that's the best thing that ever happened to you.”

“What? Being a hot head? I don't think so.”

“No. Being like Han. He made you the man you are. If you had grown up with me, you would have been as unhappy as …”

“As my brother.” Ben completed his father’s sentence.

“Yes. I made him unhappy, I ruined his life.”

“Maybe you didn't give him an exemplary upbringing, but he was an adult and made his own decisions. He was wrong—what difference does it make now? We all are at one point. I know I was.”

“You don't know how happy your words make me. I didn't want to die without your forgiveness, son.”

“And I don't want you to die, dad.”

They both looked at each other for a long time. They didn't cry, nor did they melt into a hug. They didn't need it. Both were finally at peace with each other and with themselves. There were no hard feelings, no blame, and no guilt. Just peace. After staring at each other for a long time, Ben called his mother. All three needed time alone and, perhaps for the first and last time in their lives, all three yearned to be a family.

For the hours that followed they remained there, gathered around the convalescent old man's bed. Talking, looking at each other, and sharing what they knew was their only chance to be happy together—a familial happiness that was denied to them thirty years ago. But now, at last, they were mother, father, and son. They were what they’d always dreamed of being.

As night fell, Mr. Dameron's condition worsened. The hearts of both Leia and Ben felt the shadow falling over them. Now, more than ever, they stayed with the loved one who was slowly leaving. They both watched him to make sure he was still breathing, that he was still with them. Near the end, the three of them clasped each other’s hands tightly.

“I love you both, I always loved you. But I must go now. My little boy is waiting for me. I can finally spend all the time in the world with him. Goodbye, love of my life. Goodbye, beloved son. I’ll look after both of you from wherever I am,” Barry said with a weak voice.

Leia couldn't speak because the tears kept her from it. Ben, on the other hand, spoke to Barry from the bottom of his heart, as he had never done before.  
“Goodbye, dad. Thank you for sacrificing your life for me and mom. I love you.”

An expression of peace and relief washed over the old man's face as he took his last breath. Holding each other, Ben and his mother mourned the departure of the man who had marked their lives forever. They let no outsider contemplate their pain. That pain belonged only to them, mother and son, who mourned the lost father.


	22. The Love Of A Father

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks Nancy for being my beta!!! And thanks Hubby Boo for the baby name!!!

Days and weeks passed, and Ben fully recovered from his injuries and slowly returned to his normal life. He went back to work within a few weeks. One day while in the office, he received an unexpected call.

“Sir, you have a call on line one,” said the secretary, sticking her head out the door.

“Who is it?”

“I don't know sir.”

“Why do I pay you, Rose, if you won't do your job?” Ben asked sarcastically. “Maybe I should be your secretary and you run the company.”

“I don't think so, sir. I wouldn't know how to bark at employees with the same charm as you,” Rose replied with a cheeky laugh.

“I think it would have been convenient for me to leave my wife in her position.”

“I don't think so, hun. I would have asked you for a huge raise in my salary,” Rey said, walking in with a smile on her face. “Besides, you would have been left without your brand new sales manager.”

“You're right. I should not have promoted you at all,” Ben laughed, giving her a loving kiss.

“Uhm ... The call, sir,” Rose said, still waiting at the door.

“Ah yes! I’ll take it here. Thanks for nothing, Rose,” said Ben ironically.

Rose, who already knew the temperament of her boss, shot him an amused grin and left. Ben answered the call.

“Hello, this is Ben Solo. Who is this?”

“Good morning, Mr. Solo. Lionel Hart speaking. I am Mr. Dameron's attorney. I need you and your wife to come over to my office this afternoon. Will that be possible?”

“Yes of course. But what is this about?”

“I would prefer to talk to you about it in person.”

“We’ll be there.”

“Very good. I'll leave my address with your secretary. Until this afternoon, Mr. Solo.”

“Goodbye,” said Ben and hung up.

“Who was that?” Rey asked.

“My dad's lawyer. He wants to see us at his office this afternoon.”

That same afternoon Rey and Ben entered Mr. Hart's office.

“Mr. and Mrs. Solo, a pleasure to meet you,” said the lawyer, shaking their hands. “Have a seat, please.”

“Can you tell us what this meeting is about?” Rey asked anxiously, and Ben held her hand reassuringly.

“As I already informed to your husband, I was a lawyer for Mr. Dameron, but also for his son, Poe.”

Rey and Ben looked at each other. The lawyer continued.

“Mr. Lucas informed me of his situation a while ago. He let me know, for example, that you, Mr. Solo, are the owner of a 70% stake in the real estate company that originally belonged to Barry. I am also aware ... ahem ... of the relationship that linked you, Mr. Solo, and my client.”

“That's right,” Ben said simply. “He was my father.”

“Well, before he died, your father called me and asked me to fix some papers for him. Berry wanted to put everything in order in the event of his death.”

“What do you mean?”

“I must inform you, Mr. Solo, that you now own all of the shares of Dameron Real Estate. Your father didn't have much money, but what he had left was those shares. And since… well… since his youngest son also passed away, you become the sole heir.”

“But …” Ben was confused. “I thought he would leave what he had to his wife. I already had most of the shares and believed that the rest would go to support his widow.”

“Mrs. Dameron ... ahem …” The lawyer moved in his chair with obvious discomfort. “Well... she left with her lover as soon as your father passed away, which, according to the stipulations in Barry’s will, immediately disinherited her.”

“I see,” Ben replied, clenching his teeth angrily.

“Please sign here,” Lionel said, pointing to a line. “Very good, now everything is arranged.”

Ben signed where Mr. Hart indicated, and then he asked, puzzled: 

“Well, I know what your business was with me, but why did you make my wife come along?”

“As I said, I was also a lawyer for Mr. Dameron's son. Despite having little money, he still kept some properties that his father had put in his name.”

“What does that have to do with me?” Rey asked.

“Young Mr. Dameron left those properties to his unborn child in his will. Therefore, Mrs. Solo will be executor of these properties until your son or daughter turns 18. Sign here please.”

Rey froze. She could not believe what she was hearing. She signed almost robotically, unable to get out of her state of shock. Now she, Ben, and the baby owned a fortune considerably larger than they already had. 

But that was not important to them. What really mattered is that they grew in happiness and love for each other every single day. Like any couple, they had their fights and disagreements, although those rarely lasted more than a few hours—not long at all, if we consider how strong-willed and stubborn they both were.

As the months passed, Ben's anxiety increased. He anticipated with great joy the birth of the child, but he also began to fear that something might go wrong during labor. But Rey knew everything was going to be alright.

“I assure you, babe, it will be a girl,” Ben insisted while caressing his wife’s huge belly. Rey had been tired during the last month of her pregnancy, spending it mostly in bed.

“We could have known if it’s a boy or a girl months ago, but you insisted it had to be a surprise,” said Rey, a bit annoyed.

“To be honest, love, I don't need doctors telling me. I already know it's a girl.”

“And how do you know that?”

“She told me herself. In one of our talks.”

“Oh Ben! You're delusional,” Rey said with a smile.

“Of course I’m not! Her name is Leirey, by the way.”

“Really? I don’t remember being asked about my own baby’s name, by the way,” Rey said, pretending to be upset.

“You are jealous because our girl prefers me.”

“She doesn’t!”

“She moves way more when I’m around.”

“Yeah. Cause you’re annoying. The poor thing must be thinking ‘Mommy, take that crazy brick house of a man away from me.’”

“You can't stand her loving her daddy more.” Ben flashed Rey the brightest and most beautiful smile she’d ever seen. 

Her heart melted into a puddle—much like her lady parts. Pregnancy really made her horny, even more so during the last part of the pregnancy. She had read somewhere that sex was a great way to get the baby out. It was definitely worth a try.

“I understand her. She has an irresistible dad,” Rey said with a playful look.

“Don't provoke me. You know having sex now would be very dangerous.”

“For the baby?” Rey asked, puzzled.

“No. For me. You could totally crush me with that big ass belly of yours.” Ben laughed loudly.

Rey took a nearby pillow and hit her husband right in the face with it. He laughed as he took it away and lovingly held his wife in his arms. Ben brought her to his lips, and when they brushed against each other he said:

“I love you, Rey Solo.”

“I love you too, Ben Solo.”

They kissed passionately. Then he lowered his face and propped it gently against Rey's belly. He kissed it softly many times and, eyes full of tears, he said in a low voice:

“I love you, Leirey Solo. You are the love of my life. You are the greatest love a man can ever feel, the love of a father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand it's over!!!! :') Only the epilogue left!! hope you guys like it!!!


	23. Epilogue: Happiness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG..... this is it guys! Hope you enjoy

“Hurry up Ben, we're going to be late!”

“I'm coming!” Ben shouted from the bedroom. “Oh my God, what a bunch of ugly ties I have!”

“Put on the red one,” said Rey, entering their bedroom.

“It's revolting!”

“It's the one I like the most,” she said, approaching Ben from behind and biting his ear.

“Mmmm,” he hummed and turned to hug her, grabbing her buttock with one hand. “Do you think we have time?” Ben asked with a hoarse and passionate voice.

“Maybe,” Rey said, smiling. “Let me lock the door.”

As Rey turned the key in the door, Ben practically smashed her against it. She couldn’t help a surprised gasp, not only for Ben’s recklessness, but also for the heat flowing from his fingertips. She could feel them pulling the hem of her dress up.

“I want to fuck you like this baby. From behind against the door. Is that alright?”

“Yes!” she said in a breath, feeling her desire pooling between her legs. She loved it when Ben became a wild and dominant lover.

“Spread your legs for me, angel.” Ben asked, pulling her a bit from the hips to press her butt against his hardening bulge.

“Use your arms to maintain balance, Rey. I’m not going to be careful with you, I can’t. I’m way too horny, babe.”

Rey moaned happily. She could feel Ben’s cock hard and swollen against her ass. She also felt his fingers enter her without warning. 

“Fuck! You’re so tight!” he groaned in her ear. “And you taste so good,” he said, licking his fingers with enjoyment.

She felt her knees tremble with need. He sensed it and gave her exactly what she wanted: his throbbing cock. He kept a hard grip on Rey’s hips as he fucked her hard against the door. She muffled her screams, trying to keep as quiet as she could, but Ben was merciless. He suddenly pulled out of her and practically threw her on the bed.

“You’re going to need something more comfortable in this last bit,” he said. “My big fat cock will make you come so hard, baby, you’ll pass out.”

Sure. Ben sounded really conceited but Rey loved that. Besides, she knew from experience that he was right. She could feel his entire body over her and she relished the warmth emanating from his skin. There was nothing quite like this. Sex with Ben was still her favorite thing in the world. Even after five years together, their hunger for each other never decreased. 

Rey’s eyes fluttered open. Ben was super close to her face and looking at her like a child looking at cotton candy, a smug little smile on his precious face.

“I told you. You passed out,” Ben said with a little giggle. “Do we have time to do it again?”

“No!” Rey laughed, turning away from him to get up. She pulled her undies up and the dress down.

“I hate when you do that to me!” Ben said, clenching his teeth with amused frustration.

“Me? And what did I do to you?” Rey replied, pretending to be innocent while trying to fix her messy hair.

“You leave me while I’m still horny, that's what you do!” He growled, trying to pull her back to bed.

“Shhh! Our children could hear us! Also, Leirey is the ring bearer so we can’t be late, babe.”

“Alright, fine! But for the record, you owe me a ferocious fuck.”

“Ben! We’ll do it in the bathroom during the reception, don’t worry,” Rey said trying to unwrinkle Ben’s suit while he put on a black tie that matched his all-black look.

They came downstairs, arms around each other, and in the hallway of the house a beautiful 5-year-old girl ran towards Ben, screaming.

“Daddy, daddy!”

“Whoa!” Ben exclaimed, picking the girl up in his arms. “You get bigger every day, princess! You are the most beautiful little girl in the whole world!” he exclaimed while biting softly into her cheeks.

“Don't you think you’re forgetting someone?” Rey pointed to a beautiful 2-year-old boy who was quietly playing with toy cars on the floor.

“Ah Harry, my champion!” Ben said, holding the boy in his other arm and kissing him. The baby struggled to be put down, wanting to keep playing on the floor. “He’s a macho man like his dad. He doesn't need the approval of anyone,” Ben said with a funny voice. “Fortunately, Harry is not at all like his godfather, who’s practically a sissy.”

“I'm standing right here!” Armitage said indignantly. “I heard you perfectly!”

“That was the point,” Ben said, winking at his wife.

“You know perfectly well that this will require a painful revenge on my part.” Hux said playing along.

“Behave, Armie! Remember, you met your soon-to-be wife thanks to me.”

“Are you always going to play the ‘I introduced you to Rose’ card?”

“Yes. You better help me with the children. Everyone get in the car!” Ben exclaimed. “Rey, ask mom if she's ready, please.”

“You don't need to look for me; here I am already.” Leia was coming down the stairs, aided by a cane.

“Let me help you, mom,” Rey said, taking her mother-in-law by the arm.

“You are a treasure, dearest.” 

“Well, mom, you’re in the car with Armie and the kids. Rey and I will go in ours.”

“Come on, Leia,” said Hux, taking the woman's arm. “I'll walk you to the car.”

“You are a muffin, Armie!” said Leia, pinching his cheek.

“Did you hear that, Benny boy? Your mom thinks I’m a muffin. You better listen to her, boy.”

“If you weren’t getting married today, I would punch you!”

“Aww! that’s exactly what one wants to hear from the best man on one’s wedding day.”

Ben replied with a hearty laugh. He and Rey closed the door of the house, then turned to see their family laughing and sharing a day of enormous happiness together. They looked at each other and smiled, knowing they would never find greater joy than this. Almost six years of happiness. Six years. And many more to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaaand cut!!!
> 
> We made it to the end of my last fic ever!!!! I can't believe it. I wanna thank all of you for taking the time to read and leave kudos and lovely comments. Also a special thank you hug to my dear beta Nancy!!! She made all the magic happen. Thanks to my hubba hubba who came up with the kids' names (Leirey = Leia and Rey , Harry = Han and Barry). Please check my other fics and who knows? Maybe I'll come back one day. Love you all!!!


End file.
